


Fridge Mission

by Cluelesse, Fallingunderground13



Series: This is Jolee [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Breakfast, Cooking, Cooking Duty, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, From Scratch, Gluttony, Magic, No kidding this is a LOT about food, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Snacks & Snack Food, Staff Meal, The Parfait, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: Please Prevent Beelzebub from Eating Everything.Everyone tries to find a solution for Beelzebubs snacking habits.Another multiple chapters story! Enjoy Jolee's adventure dealing with Beelzebubs hunger
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, slow burn - Relationship
Series: This is Jolee [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046650
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	1. I'm Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for:  
> Devilgram: Beel’s Morning, Cooking on a Rainy Day, Manga Delicacies, Careful not to eat TOO much.  
> Chats: Food Theft Prevention (1-3), The Cans 1+2, Tips for Not Getting Hungry, Should I Sleep or Should I Eat?, A Hungry Night, Where’s the Can opener?, Help
> 
> The timeline on our stories for Jolee is currently as follows:  
> Inner Demons - Takes place in the first year of the exchange program, where demon/angel relations are still fragile.  
> Dirty Mind - Takes place before the demons are aware of their true feelings of Jolee.  
> Jolee, please don’t take my demon! - Probably takes place soon after that in year 1.  
> Fridge Mission - Takes place when the competition over Jolee's favor starts (kinda, nothing serious)  
> Baby it’s Cold - Takes place in the Devildom during winter before Season 3.  
> Friday Night - Takes place in the Human World in Season 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan discovers the kitchen and fridge empty two days in a row. Making him VERY angry...

**Beelzebub <> Jolee**

**< Beelzebub**: I’m hungry.  
 **< Beelzebub:** Why am I hungry?  
 **> Jolee:** You’re always hungry  
 **< Beelzebub:** Yeah, I know. Weird, right?  
 **< Beelzebub:** No matter how much I eat, my stomach just gets empty again.  
 **< Beelzebub:** Satan says our gas bill is through the roof because of all the cooking that needs to be done to feed me.  
 **< Beelzebub:** What if we all go broke? That wouldn’t be good at all…  
 **< Beelzebub:** Any tips for not getting hungry?  
 **> Jolee:** Don’t think about it and tough it out until the next meal?  
 **< Beelzebub**: No thanks.  
 **< Beelzebub:** Any other ideas?  
 **> Jolee:** Make your stomach smaller?  
 **> Jolee:** In the Human World there’s surgery for that...  
 **< Beelzebub:** Sounds like you’ve run out of ideas.  
 **< Beelzebub:** I don’t know… Either way, I’m heading to the kitchen.

A bit later, Jolee can hear Beelzebub entering the kitchen. Her room is on the opposite wall and she hears him rummaging around. She did her best, it was just not what Beelzebub wanted to hear. She sighs. _Don’t get involved._ These demons have to figure their own brother out.

Still she’s grateful for the stash of goodies she made in secret - with the help of Leviathan, because he thought it was an awesome idea to make hidden compartments in her room. - under the floorboard, in the linen closet and behind the loose brick in the wall. Beelzebub has been eating too much of her sweets, ever since she arrived. And no matter how much she likes him, she isn’t going to share with him anymore.  
Only Leviathan knows of it. And he isn’t going to tell, having made the same sort of arrangement in his own room. Having made up her mind that it’s not her problem, she resolutely blocks all the crunching and munching noises on the other side of the wall. With a smile she falls asleep. She won’t be hungry tomorrow.

“WHAT IN ALL THE HELLS!!!”

Jolee startles awake early the next morning. Feeling the sensation as if there is an earthquake happening. But then she realizes it’s one of her demons having a tantrum on the opposite side of the wall. She will never get used to one of those.

She sighs. “Beel must have eaten too much again.” Trying to block out the sound, she pulls her pillow over her head. But it’s no use. The cursing is too loud. “Must be Satan.” She mutters. “I better tell him to stop, before Lucifer gets involved.” No one needs THAT escalation this early in the morning.

She quickly grabs the apple turnovers she made in secret, she knows he loves those., - Yes, sometimes it does feel like she’s training them into good pups - then goes to the kitchen.

She sees him raging in there, practically on fire in his demonic form. He’s beautiful and scary like that. She really prefers him to be calm, though. Especially now, early in the morning, clad in only her slippers and pajamas. Those don't feel like sufficient armor against a raging demon. But she does have her weapon.

“Hey, Satan?”

He stops cursing and throwing everything around, by the sound of her voice. But he’s still too angry to change out of his demonic form. She quickly scans the kitchen. The coffee maker looks still intact. So does the kettle.

“Do you want coffee or tea?” She walks into the kitchen and grabs both tea and coffee from the cabinets. Luckily Beelzebub never stooped to eat those straight from the jar. Not yet, anyway. No, he prefers to eat the freshly bought stock that is needed to cook with, to feed the whole family the next day.

Satan follows her with his eyes. He doesn’t want to lose his temper around her. Of course it’s just his luck that she is the first to come over. Sleeping in the next room over, it’s no surprise. He can’t make himself apologize to her yet. But seeing her instead of his brothers, first thing in the morning, does make him feel better.

“I’ll just make both.” She tells him animatedly. “We need both later for breakfast anyway, right?”

“There won’t be any breakfast.” He growls, but he finally lets go of his demonic form. He sits at the table, watching her. And he starts smiling. She’s trying to make him feel better and it works.

“Yeah… I figured.” Jolee nods. “I got us something, though.” She says mysteriously.

When the coffee and tea are ready, she prepares him a cup of coffee just like he prefers. Taking some tea for herself. She really doesn’t need coffee after an awakening like that. Then she pulls out her secret weapon, the apple turnovers.. She made them in secret, while Beelzebub was out yesterday. And she knows Satan likes these too.

“Nice.” He looks pleased. “At least us two have something to eat this morning.”

“Exactly.” They look conspiratorially into each other's eyes and grin. “It’s not our problem, anymore.”

They have a nice morning together, talking over coffee, tea and turnovers. Until the rest of the House awakens and starts accusing Beelzebub for his bad habits. Satan escorts Jolee gentlemanly back to her room, taking a curious glance inside: How did she manage to hide something so delicious from Beelzebub? He is determined to figure it out eventually.

Satan walks back into the kitchen where all his brother’s have assembled now. They’re drinking the coffee and tea Jolee made earlier and have divided the leftover turnovers amongst themselves. It’s basically just one bite per person. Satan is glad she made it for him and not for sharing. He gets a wicked smile on his face for a moment.

Beelzebub is standing there looking guilty and dejected, but Satan can’t bring himself to feel sorry for him right now, or maybe ever. Even if it did lead to having that nice quiet time with Jolee just now, he wasn’t exactly showing the best side of him, startling her like that. How can anyone ever make a proper breakfast for everybody, when everything they buy the day before gets devoured overnight?

“What the hell bro?! Ya gotta stop eatin’ all our food!” even Mammon is lecturing Beelzebub at this point. “Ya know I don’t have the coin to be spendin’ on my own food!”

Satan rolls his eyes, of course that’s all Mammon cares about.

“Don’t you know the rest of us need to eat too?!” Asmodeus whines dramatically. “A balanced breakfast is a key component to my beauty routine.”

“You noobs should know by now to have your own stash of food hidden.” Leviathan laughs.

Lucifer gives Leviathan a withering glare that shuts up his laughter. He doesn’t find this funny at all and for once Satan can agree with him. He’s lost count of how many times he’s found the pantry empty when it’s his turn to cook.

“This is unacceptable Beelzebub. Things cannot continue this way.” Lucifer lectures but as usual he never inflicts any physical punishment on Beelzebub.

Belphegor seems to be passed out on the kitchen table. Head on his arms as if he’s sleeping. But with closer inspection, Satan sees him tense. Belphegor is angry. And Satan knows why: Everyone is ganging up on his twin. Even if he knows they are right, he doesn’t like it one bit. But he is also irritated with Beelzebub, because he’s hungry too, like everyone else. He can’t decide on which side he is, so he pretends to not care.

**1235 (4)**

**> Lucifer:** I hereby call to order this meeting to discuss Beel’s food snacking problem.  
 **< Asmodeus:** Right, Satan totally lost it today when he saw the fridge was empty again.  
 **< Mammon:** I wonder how Jolee managed to calm him down.  
 **< Asmodeus:** They were having tea, and something she baked yesterday, together. I guess she managed to keep it a secret from Beel, somehow.  
 **> Lucifer:** Yes. Anyway… The situation is rather dire. Everything we buy is consumed almost immediately.  
 **> Lucifer:** We can’t rely on Jolee calming Satan’s rage every morning like this.  
 **> Lucifer:** Besides, her method still left the rest of us hungry.  
 **> Lucifer:** Whoever comes up with an effective solution can name their reward.  
 **< Mammon:** Wait, we can ask for ANYTHING?!  
 **< Leviathan:** If you’re getting our hopes up only to dash them, I swear I’m going to summon Lotan.  
 **< Asmodeus:** Can I get that super rare beauty cream that’s always sold out?!  
 **> Lucifer:** I assure you that I am serious.  
 **> Lucifer:** Should your plan prove effective, you can have whatever you want, be it money, premium anime DVDs, or beauty cream.  
 **< Mammon:** Awesome! You’ve got me psyched!  
 **< Leviathan:** Well, well… It looks like I’m going to have to get serious.  
 **< Asmodeus:** That’s a promise, Lucifer!

**The next day...**  
 _*chomp* *munch* *munch* *munch* *gulp*_  
“...More please…” Beelzebub opens his eyes when no one is giving him seconds. “Graaargh…!” He stretches and yawns loudly. “So, I was just dreaming then. Aww… and I was really hoping for seconds… I’m hungry…” He sighs and heaves himself from his bed and goes to the bathroom for his morning ritual.

Belphegor in the next bed is relieved to see him go. _Ugh, he was so loud last night!_ He decides to turn over and catch up on some more sleep. Maybe skip breakfast. Maybe Jolee has something special stashed away for him too? He’s sure to get it from her if he’s extra cute to her. Deciding to dream about that, Belphegor smiles and falls asleep.

Beelzebub in the meantime has finished his shower. “Drying my hair is such a pain.” He says to his reflection in the mirror. It nods to him, they agree on that. Beelzebub decides to let his hair dry naturally this morning.  
“Oh look, a financier! What’s a French pastry doing here in the bathroom? Maybe Asmo left it here… Well, either way. Down the hatch… Ugh!” He spits out a sudsy glob. “That was soap… Maybe I should learn to taste, before biting in something, like Belphie always tells me… Oh well…” He shrugs. “I wonder what’s for breakfast today. A hamburger topped with thick-cut bacon and lettuce… Eggs benedict… What was it I was eating in my dream again? Come on, try to remember!”

Beelzebub chomps and munches. It’s like muscle memory, in a way. For his jaws, tongue and stomach. That’s probably normal, for a demon of Gluttony, right?

“...Pancakes…” He munches some more and gulps. “That’s it! I remember. It was pancakes topped with plenty of yogurt cheese sauce.” He beams, remembering his dream. “Ugh… That makes me hungry.” He quickly returns to his morning ritual. The sooner he’s finished, the sooner he can see what’s for breakfast. Maybe sneak something from the fridge, while Satan isn’t looking.

Refreshed, he hurries down to the kitchen. He can’t wait for breakfast after a good dream like that!

**_A few hours earlier…_ **   
_Jolee walks into the kitchen to get something to drink. She had heard Satan cooking until late last night and knew he must have left some nice things in the fridge for breakfast. Taking one bite wouldn’t be so bad, she thinks. So curious for everything he made, she opens the fridge… only to see it completely empty… Not even some crumbs left. Oh. Crap. That’s going to be drama in a few hours!_

_She quickly goes to her room and gets dressed. Shame she can’t sleep in longer, again. But keeping the peace feels more important, right now. She knows that she had vowed not to involve herself in this but Satan might actually kill Beelzebub at some point, but not under her watch. So she goes to his room and knocks._

_“Satan, are you awake?” She uses her sweetest voice. 'Please don’t kill me for waking you up.' She thinks and crosses her fingers behind her back._

_He opens the door and she blinks: He could have put on some more clothes! But wow! What a view in the morning._

_Satan smirks, seeing Jolee blush and shyly looking away. He didn’t expect her to be at his door so early in the morning and was too curious for why she was here to think about putting on a shirt. No matter. This is a bonus!_

_“What’s the matter, Jolee?” His voice still sounds sleepy and grumpy. “It’s still early and I prepared breakfast in advance…”_

_“Yeah, I know…” She nods. “About that…”_

_She tells him her discovery and Satan needs to use all his effort to not explode of anger right in front of her. He did all that work, only so that Beelzebub ate it all by himself?! He’s going to kill his brother! Why is there even a cooking duty?! All for Beelzebubs stomach? Everyone is best off to just get their own breakfast in the morning!_

_“So…” Jolee gently touches his arm and that brings him back to looking at her. “I thought maybe you and I could do some shopping this morning…”_

_Oh, but that sounds like fun. Just him and her? He grins at her and she smiles sweetly. Of course, he knows she does this to keep the peace, but he still gets to spend some time alone._

_“Okay, give me a minute and we go buy some stuff.”_

**Back to the present…**  
Beelzebub is surprised to see there is nobody already in the kitchen. With no one cooking, it means there will be no breakfast on time.

“Who’s in charge of meals today, anyway?” He grumbles angrily, walking to the fridge. “They better have made something in advance and put it in the fridge.” When he opens the fridge, another unpleasant surprise awaits him. “Wait… Why is it empty.”

“I’m guessing that would be because **you** emptied it out, Beel?” There’s a threatening voice behind him. Satan. And he’s angry. It runs a chill over Beelzebubs spine. Turning around, he sees that there stands indeed Satan, his arms full of shopping bags. Next to him, Jolee. Smiling sweetly, arms also full of shopping bags. “And as a result, I was forced to head out to the store at the crack of dawn and pick up some groceries for us.” Satan's voice still sounds threatening, but Beelzebub isn’t too worried because he also sees that he had a good time, shopping with their human.

“I was the first one up this morning and discovered the fridge empty.” Jolee explains. “So I thought I’d best wake up Satan to help me with the shopping.” She places everything they bought on the kitchen table and starts sorting.

“I only just got up.” Beelzebub defends himself. “Then, I came down here and opened the fridge. When I saw it empty, I couldn’t believe it… Who would do something like this?”

Jolee looks up to him. He’s joking right? Who ELSE would do something like this? Satan starts helping Jolee with sorting their groceries. He’s less patient. It still feels to him like all the work he did last night had been for nothing and, being a demon, it’s harder for him to forgive the culprit.

“I can’t think of anyone who could eat every last scrap of food in the fridge besides **you** , Beel.” He starts collecting pots and frying pans. “I’m in charge of meals today, and I wanted to be able to relax this morning, so I went ahead and made our breakfast last night… There was **plenty** of food.”

“He has been cooking for hours.” Jolee confirms, grabbing the Devildom cooking book. She’s still not used to all the Devildom ingredients and how to prepare them, but she wants to help today. “I heard him, while I was doing homework and he was still busy with it when I went to bed.”

“Yeah… It seems that was a mistake on my part, huh?” Satan starts calming down a little. At least one person in the House knows of his hard work, even if there is nothing left to show for. “I should have considered that you might come in here for a midnight snack and devour everything I’d made.”

“I don’t remember doing anything like that…” Beelzebub still defends himself, but he knows it sounds weak. “Though I did have a dream where I ate a ton of really good food…”

“Are you sure that was a dream, Beel?” Jolee asks him, sorting some more groceries. It looks like she wants to keep some of them for later use. Maybe she’s going to bake something for everyone again? It makes both demons looking at her curiously, smiles on their faces. “I mean… Is it possible that you actually walked in here and ate everything in your sleep?”

“I’m super hungry right now, so I don’t think so, but… I’m starting to have my doubts.”

“For your sake, I hope we don’t end up finding leftover scraps of this morning's breakfast scattered around in your room.” Satan threatens him, still not entirely ready to forgive him.

Beelzebub is thinking hard for a solution. He can’t let his brother and Jolee cook a complete breakfast again. That will never be ready on time. “I know, we should call Hell’s Kitchen and have them deliver something. That way, we can keep all this for tomorrow…”

“They’re not open in the morning.” Satan answers him impatiently, but then smiles. “Hm… So that’s what’s going on. Whenever you are in charge of meals, it always seems like the food is restaurant quality for some reason. Are you always ordering takeout from Hell's Kitchen?”

“I have done that before, yeah. But the chef there has also been teaching me some recipes.”

“I bet he likes you.” Jolee smiles at Beelzebub. “You must be his best customer!”

“Yeah…” Beelzebub smiles shyly.

“Anyway, forget about ordering take-out from Hell’s Kitchen. It’s going to take some time, but I’ll cook breakfast for us right now.”

“Can’t wait.” Jolee smiles at Satan. “I’m pretty hungry, shopping on an empty stomach…”

“Sorry.” Beelzebub looks worried. “Now I feel awful…”

“It’s alright.” She smiles. “I can go without food for a bit.” Jolee knows she probably should be firmer with Beelzebub but he’s really good at pulling out her softer side...just like his twin..she thinks with a mix of annoyance and humor.

“You could argue that it is my fault for failing to take into account your midnight kitchen raids…” Satan pats his brother on the back. “Though you’re lucky Jolee discovered it first. Most of my initial anger has ebbed away by now.” He gets a big genuine smile on his face when he watches her starting to get busy with cooking. “It was weirdly fun, stopping by the grocery store first thing in the morning…”

“... With Jolee, you mean?” Beelzebub grins as he sees Satan slightly blush. “It’s all over your face. So, what are you going to make?”

“I take it you’ve got a request?”

“Pancakes, topped with plenty of yogurt cheese sauce.”

“You obviously know what you want.” Satan chuckles. It's really a compliment that his brother enjoyed and remembered what he ate in his sleep. “But as much as I hate to say it, we didn’t buy ingredients for that. Let’s see… We got eggs, bacon, bread. We also picked up some fruit and vegetables… Whatever looked good to me. So I’m afraid pancakes are out of the qu-”

Satan stops talking as he sees Beelzebub taking a big bite out of the chunk of cheese they just bought. “It may not be pancakes, but it still looks plenty good.” He munches. He’s about to take another big bite out of it, but Satan snatches the cheese right from his mouth, making him loudly bite his teeth into nothingness.

“Hey! Beel” He snaps angrily. “I told you, we’re about to use this to make breakfast. You know we need it all. Seriously, why would you even do that?!”

Beelzebub looks guilty and dejected. Satan looks outraged. Both demons are looking for help from Jolee. She shrugs. “Sorry, Beel. I’m on Satan’s side. If you’re starting to eat everything now, we bought it all for nothing. Again. Just like Satan feels like he cooked last night for nothing. For hours. You do understand, right?”

She looks at him intently. Sometimes she just doesn’t understand what’s going on in the minds of her demons. For humans it’s common sense to not eat everything, right before anyone else gets a chance. But Beelzebubs mind, or should she say stomach, works differently for sure.

Satan smiles satisfied. “Now, we’re going to cook breakfast right away, so sit tight. If you have to eat something now, you can have **one** orange.”

“Aww, just one…? When will breakfast be ready?” Beelzebub puts on his poor abandoned puppy expression and Jolee rolls her eyes. Satan snickers, seeing that. She never really fell for that. It’s why she hides her special treats from him. It makes him proud of his human.

“If you want it done faster, then you should help us make it” She answers him. “No sneaking bites.” She gives a command for good measure.

“Okay, fine…” Beelzebub nods.

“Alright then, wash the lettuce for me.” Satan puts his brother to work. “I guess I’ll start by frying up the eggs.”

All three of them set to cooking now. It’s actually nice and companionable this way. In no-time everything that was on the kitchen table is transformed from loose ingredients into a feast.

“...toasted sandwiches, soup, salad…” Satan sums up proudly. “That’s it, all done.”

“Good job, guys!” Jolee cheers. “You guys put that on the table in the dining room. I’m going to go ahead and wake up the others and hide this.”

She triumphantly lifts up a small basket with the pastries and treats she was making during the breakfast preparation. Beelzebub and Satan both look curiously. For who did she make that? And how is it that she always hides it so well?

“Wow… I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything that looked this delicious before.” Beelzebub beams, looking at the stocked breakfast table proudly.

“Well, that’s because we put so much work into making it look perfect. You even arranged it so it looked nice.”

“It’s almost a shame to eat it…” Beelzebub looks a bit sad again, making his brother look surprised at him.

“Maybe you finally understand what it means to be grateful for the food you have and appreciative for the work people put into it?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Beelzebub nods.

“Though I’m sure this doesn’t stop you from devouring this food like there’s no tomorrow. I should take a picture of this. As proof that there was actually once a feast where you were hesitant to eat.” Satan snickers. “Why don’t you get the drinks ready, Beel?”

When Satan returns with his DDD, he sees Beelzebub has already started eating. “Sorry.” He apologizes with his mouth full. “I got hungry, deciding on what to eat first. I couldn’t stop myself…”

Satan sighs a bit exasperated. “I’m still going to take a picture. As evidence of your crime.” He does just that and quickly fills a plate for himself and Jolee. He’s not going to let himself or her go hungry after all the extra work they did.

Lucky for Beelzebub, there is still plenty on the table when the rest of the House comes down for breakfast. Seeing him already eating, they quickly sit down around the table to fill their own plates. Complementing Satan for managing to make breakfast without losing his patience for once.

Lucifer is looking around the table. Satan looks happy, talking with Jolee, despite having half his hard work devoured before everyone was ready to eat. Jolee looks very tired, like she didn’t get enough sleep yet. And she still has some smudges on her face from cooking this morning. Lucifer can already guess what happened: Jolee helped Satan restrain his anger this morning. Again. By helping him with cooking. Probably with shopping too. She can’t go on forever like this, living in their House. She’s only human. Something needs to be done about Beelzebubs habits.


	2. Manga Delicacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan is side tracked in his mission to solve Beelzebub's fridge raids.

There are so many things that Leviathan could ask Lucifer for, if he could solve this problem with Beelzebub. It seems like an impossible task, really, but he has to give it a shot, right? With Lucifer’s power and influence, he’s sure he can get his hands on any number of rare, limited edition items. It makes him giddy just thinking about it!

He knows his brothers would try to resort to restraining Beelzebub in some way _. Good luck with that.  _ He thinks to himself. Not only was Beelzebub a brute when it comes to physical strength, he knows as well as anyone how Beel’s Sin controls him. He knows what it feels like to lose control. How many times has he flooded the house by summoning Lotan?

Leviathan knows they need a way to indulge Beelzebub’s Sin without it harming their food stock. So naturally, he turns to what he knows best: Games. He’s lost count of how many hours he scoured the web, searching for a virtual game that would allow Beelzebub to eat to his heart's content. Most of the games he could find revolved around making food, not eating it. The biggest obstacle is that VR food doesn’t taste like anything. It also couldn’t fill your stomach. Though nothing really can fill Beelzebub’s stomach, it should at least give a temporary feeling of satisfaction.

After wasting a whole night’s worth of gaming time to research, Levi comes to the conclusion that he would have to create his own VR game. The spell crafting would be tricky, but he imagines Satan could help him with it. He might even be happy to, considering he is the one bothered the most by Beelzebub's nightly kitchen raids, lately. 

In order to trick Beel into thinking and feeling like he’s eating real food, Levi would need to simulate it well and in order to do that he needs to cook a bunch of food to cast the spell with. 

Leviathan was looking up recipes to add to the game. He was trying to find all of Beelzebub’s favorites, when a recipe caught his eye.  _ Oh! This is just like the manga treats I used to make! _ He’s made them before, but never from scratch. This site is amazing! It has recipes for treats from all his favorite mangas! 

Completely distracted, Leviathan forgets about Lucifer’s rewards and emerges himself in his new found hobby. He prints out several recipes from the website and then orders all the ingredients he would need from Akuzon. They’re delivered that same day, directly to his room, to avoid Beelzebub from stealing them.

  
  


**Beelzebub <> Jolee**

**< Beelzebub: (Sad-Demon sticker)  
** **< Beelzebub:** Help me!  
**> Jolee:** What, you’re just hungry again, right?  
**< Beelzebub:** Not just hungry.  
**< Beelzebub:** I’m SO sleepy and SO hungry at the same time right now.  
**< Beelzebub:** Do I sleep? Do I eat? What should I do?  
**> Jolee:** Eat in your dreams, please.  
**< Beelzebub:** All right.  
**< Beelzebub:** I’ll do that.

_ *crunch* *munch* *munch* _

Beel is working quickly through the whole roasted roc sitting in front of him. Yumm! It’s so good! Glancing up he sees that the table is littered with empty dishes. He feels a bit worried, he’s down to his last bite but he’s still so hungry! Jolee walks in, she’s wearing a chef's hat and an apron.  _ Oh goodie!  _ He thinks to himself. She must be in the kitchen cooking him more good things to eat. He hopes whatever she’s making will be done soon. 

But Jolee isn’t smiling, she’s upset! “Beelzebub! You ate everyone’s dinner again!”

HE DID?! He looks around the table. Suddenly he sees his brother’s are there too, unsmiling. “I’ll help you make something Jolee.” He offers. After all, he doesn’t want everyone else to go hungry. 

“There’s no more food to cook!” she tells him. “You ate EVERYTHING! To the last grain of salt, Beel!” Tears are in her eyes and Beelzebub feels his heart breaking. Did he make her cry? His twin glares at him and tries to comfort her. Both his favorite people are mad at him! 

_ But that can’t be true!  _ He thinks to himself and he rushes to the fridge. Sure enough the fridge is empty. There’s nothing on the shelves or in the cabinets in the kitchen, either. He checks the pantry too, there’s always some forgotten packages of preservable food in there… But no… The pantry is completely empty. Not even a piece of cheese in the rat-trap.

“Okay..we’ll go shopping.” He says determined. Something has to be done about this situation. Turning around Beelzebub sees Jolee and his brothers standing around him, looking cross with him. 

“No Beelzebub.” Lucifer says. “There’s no more food. At all.”

_ No! That can’t be true! They’re trying to trick him. They’re mad because he ate their portion. That’s all. _ Beelzebub tells himself. 

Rushing out of the house he uses his top speed to go to the nearest store. Inside, he sees that all the shelves and aisles are empty. There’s not a spec of food to find inside the store! Beelzebub rips through the rest of the town. It’s the same thing everywhere! Restaurants and Bakeries are shut down and boarded up. The grocery stores are empty. He’s even more hungry now from all the running he’s done too. He grabs his horns and wails an unholy sound. 

Beelzebub sits up in bed panting and breathing hard. He looks around his room, and sees Belphegor sleeping soundly in the bed next to his. He sighs in relief. It was just a dream! But what a horrible nightmare! He still feels uneasy though, so he quickly makes his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Sweet relief floods him when he sees the fridge stocked full of delicious food. His stomach rumbles at the sight. He has been doing so much running in his dream, after all! He might as well have a quick snack while he’s here...

  
  


**The next day...**

Levi is in the kitchen to check on the treats he made late last night, after Beelzebub left the kitchen. Today he would be able to assemble everything and add the finishing touches. He’s so excited!

“Oh yes...yes, good. The sweet smell of the syrup makes the perfect compliment for the fragrant aroma the oats give off. Excellent.” Levi gushes over his creation. “Heheheh, my homemade granola turned out well!” 

Next he checks on how the homemade jam and ice cream turned out. “Oh, they’re both PERFECT! But most importantly, I’m grateful that they survived the night intact!” Levi sighed in relief. It was a good idea to start with this after Beelzebubs nightly raid. “Oh my sweet, sweet jam and ice cream! I worked so hard making both of you from scratch. Ever since yesterday I’ve been worried sick that you’d fall into Beel’s evil hands!” 

  
Turning to grab what he needs to make the whipped cream he jumps in surprise. Someone is looming over his creations!

“Mm, something smells good.” Beelzebub says, having suddenly appeared in the kitchen. He’s too close! Leviathan can practically see his drool!

“D’AH! Hey, BEEL! You get away from the kitchen counter THIS INSTANT!” Levi demands, anxiously eyeing his treats. “In fact, get out of the kitchen altogether!” 

Beel shakes his head with a simple reply, “No.” He’s also not moving away from all the amazing delicacies on the counter. It makes Leviathan furious!

“What do you mean ‘no’?!” Leviathan growls angrily. “If you so much as lay a finger on what I’ve made here, I swear I’ll DESTROY you! I don’t care if you’re my brother!” Beel looks a bit shocked at Levi’s outburst. Seeing he has some sort of effect with his threat, Leviathan continues. “Even if it means I end up dying in the process!” He adds dramatically. 

“Wow, I don’t usually see you get this serious about something.” Beel comments, temporarily distracted from the food. It’s true. It takes a lot to make Leviathan REAL angry, but when he is pushed to his limits, he’s no pushover. Beelzebub should know of all people. He has summoned Lotan on him before, after all.

“If you’re so aware of how serious I am, then get your hands away from my creations RIGHT NOW!” Leviathan demands once more. Not taking his eyes off his brother.

“Fine..” Beelzebub agrees, taking a small step back. Not nearly far away enough, as far as Leviathan is concerned. “I’ll watch then.”

Leviathan hesitates, still looking agitated at having Beelzebub so close to the food he’s worked on so hard. “You’re REALLY not going to do anything but watch, right?” he asks him, not really believing him. 

“Yeah.”

“You promise not to touch anything?!” Leviathan asks once more.

“Yeah..” Beel agrees again, taking another tiny step back.

Leviathan’s face is full of doubt but he sighs. “Fine. But don’t even BREATHE on it!” 

“I promise...” Beelzebub says.

  
Levi gives Beel one last glare before turning back to his task. “Phew...Now, back to work…” Beelzebub watches silently for only a moment before he asks Leviathan what he's making. This makes Levi’s eyes light up animatedly. “Heheheh! I’m glad you asked!” he says before launching into one of his lengthy explanations.

“This is one of the things I’m creating as part of my ‘Meals Straight out of Manga’ project!” he tells Beelzebub excitedly. “Today I’m trying my hand at something that appeared in Volume Four of You Requested for Cait Sith? The Horse and Carriage Parfait!”

Beelzebub nods and hums in all the right places along with Leviathan’s story, even though he doesn’t really follow along. It’s about food, and that’s all he needs to know.

“I’m about to show the world just what I can do!” Leviathan says proudly. Beelzebub thinks it’s cute when Leviathan shows some confidence. “I’ve made this several times in the past, but this time I’ve decided to make everything from scratch! The jam! The ice cream! The granola! ALL of it!” he exclaims with sparkling eyes.

“Even those macrons there?” Beelzebub asks, thinking they look just like the ones from Madam Devians.

“You know it!” Leviathan laughs. “And everything else, too! Every. Single. Thing.”Then he sees his brother forgetting about his promise. “Woah! no touching!” Leviathan smacks Beelzebub’s hand away from his creations. 

“Okay, sorry…” Beelzebub frowns, it’s becoming harder to restrain himself. “When the parfait is done, do we get to eat it?” he asks hopefully.

“Yes, of course.” Leviathan nods. “Unlike Mammon, I’m not stingy! I made sure to have enough ingredients to make one for all of us.”

Beelzebub looks relieved by that bit of good news. “Good thinking Levi.” 

Leviathan is all smiles until he levels his brother with another serious expression. “But I’m going to remain faithful to the manga in terms of portion size as well. I’m not making an extra-large one just for you, understand? Same portion for everyone. No exceptions.” he tells Beelzebub sternly.

Beelzebub frowns a bit. “Fine…” he says with a resigned sigh. 

“Hey, don’t look so sad.” Leviathan smiles at his little brother again. “This is a special sort of dessert! One that represents hopes and dreams.”

“Mmhmm.” Beelzebub nods, that sounds nice and all, but he’s getting hungry and the smells are so enticing!

Leviathan however ignores this and launches into another lengthy explanation about the characters and story of the Manga that this dessert comes from. Beelzebub again politely hums and nods in response. But his stomach is starting to rumble now. He’s really hoping Leviathan finishes soon. 

“Whoops! I got so excited that I added too much chocolate sauce by accident.” Levi suddenly says, looking disappointed at his creation: It’s ruined now. “I think I have to start over on this one…”

_ He’s joking right? _ Beelzebub thinks. There is never such a thing as too much chocolate sauce! “Make that one mine.” He says with a serious expression. He’ll sacrifice himself eating the not so perfect one.

Leviathan nods, reluctantly. He doesn’t really want to serve the imperfect one, but perfect looking food is wasted on Beelzebub anyway. “Hmm...Okay then, this one will be yours, Beel.” he agrees before launching back into his story. Eventually he says, “You know what? I’m going to stop spoiling the story for you. You should totally read it yourself! I mean, what the owner tells the hero after sampling the parfait is soooo moving! You wouldn’t believe it!”

“So, all done?” Beelzebub asks hopeful, feeling impatient and hungry. 

Beelzebub inwardly groans when Leviathan responds, “Almost, but not quite! I still need to add the final touches…” Leviathan takes a tray out of the fridge. “I’ve had this chocolate chilling since yesterday to harden it, I’m going to put it on top, and -”

As Leviathan picks up the chocolate decoration he suddenly finds Beelzebub’s hand wrapped around his own as his brother’s mouth plucks the chocolate right from his fingertips. 

_ *chomp* _

“AAAAAAAAH!” Levi screams, like Beelzebub actually bit off one of his fingers. “Spit that out! Right now! Beel! You IDIOT!” Leviathan looks forlorn as he laments his loss. “The chocolate I worked so hard to make! The little slime driving the carriage! They were supposed to go on top! They’re vital,  **vital** pieces! And yet you just...plucked them from my fingers..with your MOUTH! How COULD you?!”

Beelzebub ignores his brothers lamenting. Instead a look of surprise comes over his face, “WOW, that’s good!” 

“WELL, OF COURSE IT’S GOOD!” Leviathan yells angrily, barely registering the compliment. 

Beelzebub is all smiles as he munches, “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” he compliments Leviathan. “I’ve never actually taken the time to enjoy the flavor of chocolate when I eat it.” he admits. Leviathan looks shocked and is speechless for a moment. “I don’t know all of the work that went into this, but I can definitely tell that it’s handmade, and that you put a lot of love into it” Beelzebub tells him.

“R-Really?!” Leviathan blushes over the string of compliments he just recieved, forgetting how upset he was over Beelzebub eating the chocolate decoration. 

“You have real talent, Levi.” Beelzebub nods with a small smile.

Leviathan gushes and repeats what Beelzebub had just told him. “That’s what the owner said to the hero! That’s what Cait Sith said!” he exclaims, beaming. “Wait...wait..Seriously Beel, have you read the manga?! Or seen the anime maybe?!” Leviathan asks in disbelief. 

Beelzebub shakes his head. “Nope. Don’t know anything about either.”

Leviathan is beaming. “What? So that’s how you really felt? It came naturally then? Oh wow! I’m so moved right now, I can’t even explain it! This joy….this is how the hero must have felt!” Beelzebub watches as Leviathan melts into his euphoria. “The story has become real for me now! It’s like I’m living the hero’s dream! As if I summoned it out of the two-dimensional universe and into this one! Beel, please! Say that one more time!”

Beelzebub smiles slyly. “Sorry, I’ve already forgotten what it tasted like. Can I have another one?”

“Of course! You bet! Go right ahead!” Leviathan tells him with a big grin. 

_ *munch* *munch*  _

“I can tell how much love you put into this, Levi.” Beelzebub tells Leviathan with a sly smile. His words were genuine but now that Levi has lowered his guard he knows how to get extra treats from him. 

“AAAAAH! THIS IS AMAZIIING!” Leviathan squeals like a fan girl.

Meanwhile the noise has attracted the attention of Mammon and Satan who walk into the kitchen, unnoticed by Beelzebub and Leviathan. 

“I thought I heard some weird yellin’ comin’ from here.” Mammon shrugs, observing his brothers. “What’re those two doin’, anyway?”

“I’m not really sure, but…” Satan has a rare smile on his face, one full of fondness. “It looks like they’re bonding.. So I’d say that’s a good thing, right?”

They watch, a bit dumbfounded, as Leviathan feeds Beelzebub some sort of chocolate decoration. “One more for you, Beel!”

_ *munch* *munch* _

“You’re amazing Levi.” Beelzebub beams. 

“Aww, how cute!” Jolee says laughing, as she’s passing by the kitchen on her way to her room. “Guess we don’t have dessert tonight though, by the looks of things.”

“Eh, at least we’ll have dinner.” Mammon grins, following his human to her room to hang out a bit with her. Satan sees them disappear laughing into her room, then goes to his own room to read something.

Leviathan couldn’t feel happier, even if he has forgotten all about his goal to solve Beelzebub’s kitchen raids.


	3. Devilgram Desserts & Death’s Door Cream Puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon and Asmodeus think up plans to win Lucifer's reward. Will they succeed?

Asmodeus skips through town with his notebook. Occasionally stopping by windows and storefronts to make a note. Oh, yes! This will look LOVELY! And this beauty cream is a MUST have! This belt is too expensive, but If he can get it via Lucifer's reward…

He’s making notes as if he has already solved Beelzebubs snacking problem. He’s confident he will win, after all he’s the best out of the best! Leviathan has already forgotten all about it, it seems. Even FEEDING Beelzebub this morning, out of all things. Asmodeus rolls his eyes. And when was the last time that any of Mammon's little plans worked out in his favor? Asmodeus grins. That reward is as good as his!

Oh! Maybe he should ask for a nice uninterrupted spa-date with Jolee? Lucifer didn’t specify that Jolee was out of the question as a reward after all! Asmodeus snickers wickedly. He can’t wait to see the look on the faces of his brothers when he asks for that and Lucifer can’t refuse him! Heheheh. Of course he wouldn’t do anything to his bestie that she doesn’t like. But he can still make his brothers think he would.

Well, first things first. Of course Beelzebub emptied out the fridge again, last night. So if he wants to put something on the table tonight, he has to do some shopping. And not the fun kind. Shopping for groceries is such a drag, ugh… He does like to cook, though. Put all his artistic flair into it. His brothers never appreciated the rose petals, dipped in pink chocolate, arranged just so on their plates like a guirlande. The beasts just shove it all to the side! But at least Jolee thinks it looks pretty. And her opinion and his own are the only ones that matter, really.

With his arms full of shopping bags, Asmodeus is on his way home, when he is passing by the Headless Café. Doing shopping for the family is so heavy, it always makes him feel dirty and sweaty. And again: not in the fun way. Something to drink, that’s what he needs. And a bit of rest.

With a heavy sigh he drapes himself and his shopping bags over several seats in a corner of the Café. “Whew!” He browses the menu and admires all the delicacies they have in the Café. _They would make for a nice post on Devilgram,_ he thinks. _I’ll order some!_

A little later he is enjoying his sweet milk tea with blue rose petals candied in crystal syrup. The table is laden with all sorts of desserts and Asmodeus is enthusiastically taking pictures and selfies of the beautiful designs and himself. It was really too hard to choose what to order, so he ordered everything that seemed delicious. He takes a few bites out of everything. But then he decides he should stop. He hasn’t got Beelzebubs stomach, so he has to be careful not to indulge in this particular Sin too much.

“I better get Beel to come over and eat the rest of it.” He mumbles into his selfie-image. “And as a thanks, he can carry the groceries home for me.”

His selfie-image winks to him with a wicked satisfied smirk: They agree on this again.

**Asmodeus <> Beelzebub**

**> Asmodeus:** Beel, are you hungry?  
 **< Beelzebub:** I wasn’t but…  
 **< Beelzebub:** Now that you mention it, I got hungry again.  
 **> Asmodeus:** Perfect!  
 **> Asmodeus:** You see, I went overboard when ordering desserts.  
 **< Beelzebub:** How unusual for you.  
 **> Asmodeus:** Well, I wanted to take THE perfect food picture for Devilgram, and I assumed more desserts would make it look better…  
 **> Asmodeus:** But if I eat any more of it, I’d risk ruining this flawless body of mine!  
 **> Asmodeus:** So, can you do me a favor and eat those desserts for me?  
 **< Beelzebub:** I’m in. Where are you?  
 **> Asmodeus:** The Headless Café! I’m in the far right corner!  
 **< Beelzebub:** Got it. I’m on my way.

It doesn’t take long for Beelzebub to show up. He devours everything on the table in no time flat and Asmodeus has to order some extra, to prevent Beelzebub from eating the groceries he just bought.

Well… At least he prevented it for now. But this doesn’t seem like the perfect way to stop Beelzebub from eating everything. Asmodeus decides that this assignment Lucifer gave him and his brothers is going to take too much effort. He’ll find another way to get the things he wants.

Using mild charm on Beelzebub, he convinces him to carry the shopping bags for him. On their way home, they see a familiar figure browsing storefronts and shop windows, just like Asmodeus did earlier.

“Hey, that looks like Mammon.” Beelzebub notices. “I wonder what he is doing?”

“It is!” Asmodeus nods, looking curiously after Mammon who disappears into a shop. Asmodeus has some idea what Mammon is up to. And for a change, he hopes that he will succeed with one of his little plans. It will be beneficial for everyone, after all. Though he would feel a bit envious himself, for not winning the reward...

Mammon is out on the town, trying to find some inspiration for this Beelzebub situation. A brand new credit card! He could already feel it within his grasp! Honestly, he doesn’t know why Lucifer just didn’t demand that Jolee command Beelzebub not to raid the fridge. But they all knew Jolee wouldn’t want to do that, if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. Nobody can ask her to give commands to any of the others. She decides for herself when she wants to give them. Besides, if he comes up with a solution, then that would be better for him.

“That’s right Goldie! Ya won’t be lonely in my wallet for much longer!” He chuckles to himself, or rather, to his used, abused and maxed out credit card. If there was ever a story of toxic love, it was that of Mammon and Goldie.

His own stomach growls, alerting him that he himself was getting a bit hungry. He could really go for some spicy ramen right now. Just as he is passing by Madam Devians, a brilliant idea comes to him! He’ll teach Beel a lesson and that new credit card is as good as his!

Walking confidently into the shop he orders the biggest, fullest looking cream puff they have. He’s feeling great until he realizes he has to pay for it.

“Dammit Beel.” he mutters under his breath. “This better work. It HAS to.” He hands over the grimm. Well, the demon behind the counter basically has to pull it from his grasp.

There’s another awkward grimm exchange when Mammon visits the store to buy a bottle of Death’s Door, the spiciest sauce in all of the Devildom! Seriously, it’s wicked. Mammon loves spicy food, but even he felt like he was going to die the one time he tried it.

Back at home, Mammon high tails it back to his room before Beel can catch a whiff of the cream puff. Once he’s satisfied he made it back to his room undetected, he carefully opens up the cream puff and spoons in a healthy amount of Death’s Door. Closing the pastry back up he inspects it. “Perfect!” he grins, “Ya can’t even tell.”

Feeling good about his plan he whistles his way to the kitchen where he rewards himself with a cup of spicy ramen. Later that evening after everyone has gone to bed and Satan has finished his meal prepping, Mammon makes his way back to the kitchen. He leaves the cream puff in an obvious place, front and center in the fridge. Just begging to be gobbled up. Feeling confident he decides to brag about his plan to Lucifer.

**12 (2)**

**< Mammon:** I’m here to report back, Lucifer!  
 **< Mammon:** I’ve just left a cream puff full of Death’s Door, the spiciest sauce in all of the Devildom, in the fridge!  
 **< Mammon:** If you get even a drop of that on your tongue, it completely fries your tastebuds!  
 **< Mammon:** That’ll teach Beel not to steal other people’s food!  
 **> Lucifer:** I see. That’s a surprisingly good plan considering it’s coming from you, Mammon.  
 **< Mammon:** Anyways, you haven’t forgotten about the reward, right?  
 **> Lucifer:** Of course not.  
 **< Mammon:** Then I want a new credit card! You ain’t gonna go back on your word, right?!  
 **> Lucifer:** Very well.  
 **< Mammon:** **(Cheering-Demon sticker)**  
 **> Lucifer:** However, only if your plan proves successful.  
 **> Lucifer:** I shall wait to see the results with great interest.

**The next morning...** Satan enters the kitchen feeling good. Asmodeus actually made a scrumptious meal last night, Lucifer managed to not get on his nerves and he even was able to spend a bit of quality time with Jolee too. Asmo had inspired him for this breakfast he had planned out, he thinks Jolee will love it too. He has made something specifically for her. Something from the Human World to surprise her with: Waffles, with whipped cream and Human World fruits. He made sure to carefully prep all his ingredients the night before. He left a note for the others, not to touch it and now he only has to assemble it onto a plate for her.

But when he opens the refrigerator door to find all the food he prepped last night gone. AGAIN. He shuts the door with a crack. Looking down, he sees the handle is left in his hand. He's torn it off with little effort. The plastic and metal begins to warp as his fist is engulfed in angry green flames. Satan is feeling himself losing control: Is there really nothing safe in the House? HE WROTE A NOTE! He’s going to KILL his brother! How DARE he!

The only thing that keeps him from exploding is the human still sleeping on the other side of the wall. Just the idea of her being hurt from him losing control, stifles the flames as he drops the mangled handle on the floor. With clenched fists he storms out of the House. He knows he has to let his rage out this time, or it will surface again at the wrong time, wrong place. And that could be dangerous for Jolee.

He can’t hear or see anything as his rage builds up in his veins like a roaring inferno. He basically holds his breath to keep it inside him until he’s walked deep into the woods, far away from any living being that matters, before he lets his wrath loose. Anyone far enough away with the right vantage point would have witnessed a pillar of green flames shooting up high, illuminating the Devildom skies in an eerie ominous green glow, incinerating anything that came too close.

When Jolee pads into the kitchen that morning she almost trips over the mangled refrigerator door handle, it takes her a moment to even realize what she’s looking at. She sighs exasperated, when she realizes the fridge must be empty AGAIN. Satan was supposed to be on duty but he’s nowhere to be found. Based on the mangled handle she assumes he’s cooling off somewhere.

_‘I’m sorry guys, I’m not feeling generous today and I go get my own breakfast, while shopping for groceries. You all should do the same. - Jolee’_

She quickly scribbles out the note and posts it on the fridge basically telling everyone they are on their own for breakfast that morning.

Next she tries to decide which of the brothers she’ll rouse from bed to go to a cafe with her. And help her shop for new groceries. Again. With a grin she decides it’s Belpehgor’s turn to stop being lazy and help, it’s his twin causing all this trouble after all. Maybe she can talk with him about it and it would be nice to spend some time with him.

**The Demon Brothers (7)**

**< Satan:** The fridge was empty when I opened it this morning… AGAIN.  
 **< Satan:** Together with the ingredients to make breakfast for everyone, the Human World fruit and waffles I made specifically for Jolee, had disappeared.  
 **< Satan:** I’ve gone beyond anger and reached a new emotional plateau.  
 **< Mammon:** Hey Beel! Did ya eat the cream puff too?!  
 **< Asmodeus:** What cream puff?  
 **< Mammon:** The cream puff I left in the fridge! The one filled with Death’s Door!  
 **< Leviathan:** Wait, you mean that insanely spicy sauce?  
 **< Beelzebub:** The spiciness added a nice accent to it. Not bad at all.  
 **< Mammon: (Sweating-Demon sticker)**  
 **> Lucifer:** How unfortunate, Mammon. No reward for you.  
 **< Mammon: (Crying-Demon sticker)**  
 **< Leviathan:** In your face! ROFLMAO  
 **< Asmodeus:** Don’t let it get to you, Mammon.  
 **< Asmodeus:** It really was a good idea, if it had worked.  
 **< Beelzebub:** Why’s Mammon sad? That cream puff was really good.  
 **< Satan:** You better stay out of my sight for the rest of the week, Beel! **(Threatening-Demon sticker)**

Satan is still furious when he gets home. Not only Beelzebub casually admitted he ate everything from the fridge again. He didn’t even seem guilty about it. No apologies, whatsoever. And on top of all things that could go wrong, Jolee left the House to go out with Belphegor for breakfast, while he was trying to get his Wrath under control! Unbelievable! This is turning into a real problem, if something isn’t done about this frustrating situation soon.

What was even that thing they talked about in the chat? A reward? Why didn’t he know anything about that? Maybe Lucifer thinks that he would see killing Beelzebub as a viable solution? Well, he’s not wrong… After today, Satan definitely feels that this would be the only way to stop Beelzebub from eating everything. Short of locking Beelzebub away for all time, he wonders if there’s even chains strong enough to contain a starving Avatar of Gluttony.

He storms to his room and slams the door shut so hard that it almost falls off its hinges. Like he doesn’t have enough problems already?!

Beelzebub doesn’t understand what the big fuss is about. Everyone knows by now he does his nightly kitchen raids, right? If something is left in the fridge at that time unguarded, it’s basically fair game.

Sure, he should try to leave something for breakfast. But it’s not like he can help himself if they leave delicious stuff in the fridge like that cream puff and those waffles. He honestly didn’t know Satan made that for Jolee. Though now that he thinks about it, he did see a note on top of it. He didn’t take the time to read it, though. In fact, he probably ate the note right along with it. He just wanted a taste. And it was so good, before he knew it he had already eaten it all.

Mammon can’t believe it! Beelzebub just ate the giant Death’s Door-filled cream puff like it was a tasty snack?! Hinting he could go for another one like that even? What’s WRONG with him, seriously! He’s genuinely worried for his brother now. Sure, He would like to have a Goldie the Second, but it seems that Beelzebubs appetite is out of control! Maybe it’s worth considering to ask Solomon to cook for Beelzebub to get him under control? Or would that be too cruel?

With a small smirk, Belphegor puts down his DDD. His twin really did it this time! Eating something that was made for Jolee? Satan will not forgive him for that for a long time.

“So, what’s up with Beel?” Jolee asks Belphegor, eyeing him over her mug of coffee.

Belphegor looks up with half lidded eyes. “Huh? What do you mean?” he’s happy Jolee chose him to go to breakfast with, but it's so early. He wishes they could have just stayed in bed to snuggle. He tried to convince her even, but she didn’t fall for it. She better appreciate the effort he’s gone to for her this morning.

“I mean...I’ve been here for awhile and yeah, I know Beel eats a lot and it’s not like he’s never raided the fridge before, but it just seems a lot worse lately. I’m just wondering why?” Jolee let’s her thoughts spill out. As annoying as it’s been, she’s genuinely concerned for the big guy.

Belphegor shrugs. He can’t think of anything that changed, lately. Except for everyone being on Beelzebubs case without giving him real consequences for his habits. He knows, in a way his twin is just like him: As long as he can get away with something, he keeps doing it. But aren’t all his brothers like that? They’re demons, after all. He’s not going to tell this to Jolee, however. He wants to be able to pull his own schemes and tricks on her. He laughs inwardly.

“Do you think there’s something on his mind? Something he’s stressed about? Maybe something he’s bottled up or upset about?” she digs deeper. If anyone has insight on Beelzebub, it should be Belphegor.

“Maybe.” Belphegor answers noncommittally, slowly sipping from his own coffee, making him wake up slightly more and he notices Jolee getting frustrated, if he keeps it up like this. “Beel has never been good at expressing his feelings.” He adds and she nods, worried. “You know…” Belphegor says slowly, the corner of his lip twitches. “You could just command Beel to stay out of the kitchen. I’m sure Lucifer would be happy.”

Jolee rolls her eyes and gives Belphegor a sharp look. “I’m not doing that.” she says firmly. “And don’t play your games with me, Belphie.” she points an accusing finger his way. “You’d be pissed, if I did.”

Belphegor grabs her hand and gives the pointing finger a tiny kiss. A wicked little smirk appears on his face, when he sees her blush. “I would be, yes. I’m glad you don’t abuse your power over us like that.”

Jolee rolls her eyes, taking her hand back. She knows she has the power to put a stop to Beelzebubs nightly raids but she refuses to exert her control on them that way. It wouldn’t be respectful. Besides, she firmly believes that they all have it within themselves to do better. They just need the right encouragement.

“Well.” Belphegor says, pausing to yawn. “If anyone is going to get through to my twin, I’m sure it will be you, Jolee.”

Jolee gives Belphegor a wry smile. “You think I should get involved? I’m not sure I want that…”

“Yeah…” Belphegor nods slowly. “Seems like a real chore, right? Now, enough about him. You should pay more attention to me, Jolee.” he gives her his adorable sleepy puppy eyes. “I got out of bed early for you, after all.”

And so she does. Deciding to put the problem that is Beelzebub on hold, she talks animatedly with Belphegor, waking him up more and more, until he is ready to do the shopping with her.


	4. The Cans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes down when Mammon finds expired cans in the back pantry??

Even though Satan had responsibly contained the fire that broke out in the forest as a result of the pent up release of his wrath, there had been a small investigation on the matter. After all, you can’t expect to illuminate the Devildom skies with a pillar of green flames and not peak Lord Diavolo’s curiosity. While it’s not unheard of, it’s not every day that Satan let’s the lid off, so to speak. 

Lord Diavolo himself seemed to be the only one amused when he found out the reason for Satan’s most recent outburst. Together with Barbatos, Solomon and Lucifer, they crafted a spell strong enough to keep Beelzebub out of the kitchen. While simultaneously keeping the whole of the room safe from tantrums and allowing other members of the house free access. Diavolo personally spelled the door of the kitchen, so that Beelzebub kept rubber banding away from it, anytime he approached. 

It was honestly nothing more than a prank from Lord Diavolo and definitely not a spell that could last forever. But it helped enough to calm down most of the tensions in the House between the brothers. Even Beelzebub had enough humor to know when he’d been beat and realized he’d be temporarily forced to do his snacking elsewhere.

Satan, however, needed a bit more time to come down from his anger. So for the next few days, the brothers haven’t seen much of Satan during meals. He refused to be at the same table with the object of his Wrath and often he took Jolee out for breakfast or dinner at a restaurant. This resulted in a lot of complaints from the rest of the family: Satan had NO right to hog all of Jolee’s attention!

So today Lucifer ordered them to have their meals with the rest of the family again. If Satan wanted to eat out, he had to take everyone else with him. To Jolee it was all the same. She likes having meals with everybody, just as much as she likes to have more intimate meals with just one or two of them. Satan was less happy about it, of course.

  
Mammon was bored and worst of all, broke! Everyone was busy doing their own thing and today was the last day Lord Diavolo’s spell would last on the kitchen. Having nothing better to do, he decides to dig around in the back pantry. Even Beelzebub didn’t often have the patience to dig all the way in the back. His hunger makes him prefer the easy access of the fridge. Who knows, maybe someone dropped some grimm back here. Maybe Lucifer was hiding valuables in the dark recesses behind the canned goods? 

Unfortunately there is no hidden treasure to be found in the pantry. He did find several cans of some pretty good stuff though, and he was getting a bit hungry too. He can’t believe that Beelzebub hadn’t eaten these delicacies. Including one of his favorites, pickled Hellfire Newts. 

Carrying an armful of the cans out to the kitchen counter, in the light he realizes that the cans look old and bloated. “Oi! That can’t be good.” he mutters to himself while he picks up a can to check the expiration date. “Tch.” he makes a sound of disappointment. He can barely believe that they have canned goods in the house that expired 300 years ago! How in Diavolo’s name did these even survive without Beelzebub gobbling them up? 

Mammon wonders if one of his brother’s spelled the cans to hide them from Beelzebub and then forgot about them? That happened before with Satan and some ice cream he wanted to hide. It was in the back of the freezer with his poor Goldie. Maybe it’s still there… Mammon snickers.

Disappointed that he is left empty handed after all that effort, Mammon leaves the cans on the counter and goes to find entertainment elsewhere. Eventually he texts his brothers to tell them about the cans.

**Big Brothers (3)**

**< Mammon:** Hey, I found some expired cans at the back of the pantry shelves.  
**< Mammon:** And not just one or two, but a whole bunch of ‘em.  
**< Leviathan:** What were you digging around for back there?  
**< Mammon:** I was looking for forgotten treasure, of course!  
**> Lucifer:** If you’ve got that much free time, then you should study.  
**> Lucifer:** So? What did you do with those cans?  
**< Mammon:** I just left ‘em in the kitchen on the counters. I was too scared to open ‘em.  
**< Leviathan:** That’s dangerous! If you find expired stuff, you should throw it out.  
**< Mammon:** Hey, anyone who thinks of eating it, is gonna check the expiry date, right? It’ll be fine!  
**> Lucifer:** In the event that it isn’t fine, we’re going to hold you responsible.  **(Glaring-Demon sticker)  
** **< Mammon: (Whistling-Demon sticker)**

Beelzebub checks the hallways as he makes his way towards the kitchen. If he’s not wrong, Diavolo’s annoying little prank should be wearing off about now and he can finally get back into the kitchen. He’s no Mammon, but his wallet has taken a serious hit this week trying to keep up with his eating habits. Even though some restaurant owners and shopkeepers fall for his poor abandoned puppy expression, not nearly enough do to keep his hunger at bay. He’s become too infamous, by now...

When the kitchen door does not repel him he smiles broadly and rubs his hands together. He’s already drooling. Unfortunately he finds slim pickings in the fridge. It’s the end of the week and someone must be out doing the shopping. He knows his family has been in a better mood not having to shop every single day. He knows he should try to do better for them but..he’s just too hungry. 

That’s when he notices a bunch of cans sitting out on the counters. “Hm, What’s this?” he wonders aloud and inspects the cans. His eyes light up as he reads the titles. Where have they been hiding these from him all this time? Not noticing the bloat and misshapen form of the cans, he immediately begins looking for the can opener.

**Beelzebub <> Jolee**

**< Beelzebub:** Jolee, do you know where the can opener is?  
**> Jolee:** In the kitchen, right?  
**< Beelzebub:** I already looked, but I couldn’t find it  
**> Jolee:** Aren’t you strong enough to open it with your bare hands?  
**< Beelzebub: ** Hey, that could work! **(Eating-Demon sticker)**

Jolee shakes her head. Beelzebub must be back in the kitchen. Great. She wasn’t going to stop him. The fridge is nearly empty as Satan told her when he invited her to come shopping with him. She didn’t feel like going with him. She’s a bit behind on her homework. It’s tough, being a human student at a demon university.

_  
Jolee always comes through for me.  _ Beelzebub thinks to himself as he uses his strength to pop open a can. Easier than he thought it would be. He doesn’t stop to think that maybe that’s because the cans already looked like they were ready to burst open?

It doesn’t take him long at all to polish off all the cans that Mammon has hauled out to the counter earlier that day. With a large burp he pats his stomach. He expected them to taste better, but oh well! He wasn’t going to be so choosy when it was his first day back in the kitchen. Idly he hopes that no one had any important plans for those canned goods, otherwise he’s going to be in trouble again. He quickly leaves the scene of the crime, forgetting to erase the evidence.

  
Satan arrives back home from shopping. It’s the first time he’s back on cooking duty since his blow out in the forest. Lucifer had given him a lot of free time with it and Satan is actually grateful for it in secret. No matter how much he loves to be on cooking duty, he often feels too frustrated about it, if he’s doing it all for nothing. This time he’s not mad about the empty fridge because it was expected, they emptied it as a family and not one individual. 

As he puts the groceries away, he mentally prepares for the dinner he will make later that evening. Then he notices a bunch of old empty cans laying open and eaten, strewn all over the counter. Instantly he is pissed. Why can’t anyone have some common courtesy around here? Does he live with complete slobs?

Grabbing his D.D.D. he angrily types out a message.

**The Demon Brothers (7)**

**< Satan:** I found some empty cans in the kitchen.  
**< Satan:** I told you people to clean up after you’ve finished eating.  
**< Mammon: (Alarmed-Demon sticker)  
** **< Mammon:** Empty?! Who ate those?!  
**< Leviathan:** Was the expiry date fairly close by any chance?

_ Hm? Why are they all reacting in alarm like that? _ Satan wonders and picks up one of the cans to give it a closer inspection. Then he notices the expiry date and he drops the can as if it burned him. 

“What the hell?!” He grumbles. “How could we have missed they were there for so long and why didn’t Beel eat them sooner?”

**< Satan:** I just checked. They expired 300 years ago.  
**< Beelzebub:** Sorry Satan. I forgot to throw them out.  
**< Mammon:** Beel!!  
**< Leviathan:** How’s your stomach? Any pain?  
**< Beelzebub:** 300-year old canned food is no problem for me.  
**< Beelzebub:** But now that I think about it, it was a little stale.  
**< Leviathan:** That’s our Beel! Nothing fazes him!  
**< Mammon:** Seriously, what the heck is your stomach made of?!  
**< Belphegor:** If anyone else had eaten it, they’d probably be dead.  
**< Satan:** Yes, this sounds to be dangerous for Jolee.  
**< Satan:** Maybe we should clean out the pantry to ensure there aren’t any surprises lying about.  
**> Lucifer:** Excellent idea, Satan.   
**> Lucifer:** Everyone, assemble in the kitchen in ten minutes.

  
Jolee hears all kinds of noises coming from the kitchen on the opposite side of the wall: Shouting and laughing. Stuff is being thrown around, too? What are those demons doing now?  _ Don’t get involved. _ She tells herself. It almost never works out well for her, when she does. She’ll be roped into one of their shenanigans again and she just doesn’t feel like doing that today. Besides, she needs to do her homework.

But she’s too curious. “I’m just going to get a glass of water…” She promises herself, when the noises continue. She hurries to the kitchen, taking a curious peek around the corner. Looks like most of the sounds are coming from the pantry.

“Oy, Belphie!” Mammon shouts. “Quit slackin’ off and put this on the pile for throw-outs!”

“You don’t have to shout, I’m standing right here.” Belphegor complains.

“Beel! Ya can’t eat the expired food!”

“Sure I can.” Beelzebub responds, while munching on something. Jolee can’t really see what it is from her vantage point. “I just proved I can.”

“Yeah, we know.” Satan rolls his eyes, taking whatever Beelzebub is eating from his grasp. “But this is MOLDING, Beel… It’s not food anymore, it's a new life-form.” Beelzebub just looks at Satan, he still doesn’t understand the issue. As long as it still tastes good, he can eat it, right?.

There’s more shouting and arguments similar to this. Jolee sees Asmodeus in the corner of the kitchen, looking to make himself busy, but actually isn’t so busy. So she shuffles to him, trying to stay undetected.

  
“Hey Asmo,” She whispers to him. “What y’all doin’?”  _ Famous last words. _ she thinks to herself, hopefully she won’t regret coming out of her room.

“Oh! Hey, darling.” Asmodeus wraps her up in a hug and whispers back. “Lucifer just had the brilliant idea to clean out the pantry, after Beel had eaten canned food that expired 300 years ago… I don’t feel like getting dirty in there, so I’m just making refreshments for them.”

“300 years?!” Jolee shouts in horror and Asmodeus quickly covers her mouth. When he releases her she whispers again, but urgently. “You haven’t cleaned out the pantry in at least 300 years?” She shivers at the idea of living in this bio-hazard of a House.

Asmodeus chuckles, seeing her face. After all, 300 years is nothing to them. “I guess for a demon it’s sometimes hard to tell if something has expired or just became old with a new kind of flavor. Take cheese, for example… The smellier the better, right?”

“Right. Sure.” Jolee nods. “But at a certain point, we humans decide that the cheese has just expired...”

“Yes, humans are adorable like that.” Asmodeus nods, making Jolee roll her eyes.  
  
  
“Jolee, Asmo.” They suddenly hear Lucifer’s voice behind them. “Since you seem to have idle hands...Maybe you two can start preparation of the almost expired food we bring out from the pantry.” He deposits a big bag of rice on the counter and Jolee looks at him as if he has lost his mind. He smirks, seeing her expression of disbelief. “It’s Beelzebub’s first day back into the kitchen. I’m sure he’s hungry.”

“So, I don’t have to help in there?” Asmodeus asks to be sure, pointing over his shoulder to the direction of the pantry.

“As long as you watch over Jolee and help her with the cooking, no.” Lucifer tells him. “We can’t allow Jolee in the pantry while we’re cleaning it out. We’ve already exterminated a nest of demonic rats that was hiding in the far back. You have to make sure that nothing escapes to the rest of the House.” He tells Asmodeus sternly. “And don’t let her get bitten by anything.”

Asmodeus nods seriously, while Jolee is contemplating if she can still make a dash for it and escape this insanity. She knew it! She shouldn’t have been so curious. Now she’s stuck with it!

“Come on, darling!” Asmodeus sings to her, as he prepares a few pots with water and rice. “I’ll watch over you, it’ll be fun!” Smiling halfheartedly at him, she starts helping.

  
While Jolee and Asmodeus are cooking the rice, more and more almost expired food is brought into the kitchen. Mostly by Lucifer, because he doesn’t want his brothers to get distracted by the sight of Jolee in the kitchen. That will make them even less efficient than they already are, he is sure of that.

“...Here are some acid Hell Potatoes… Almost spoiling. Don’t let Jolee touch them before they’re cooked… This Mutated Pomegranate juice is close to expiring… These Flame Mushrooms are almost mutating, we need to cook them now, before they combust… You can use this 400 year old cheese as a flavor...”

Jolee is feeling a bit nauseous, hearing all those ingredients. She’s sure all those names are pure poison for a human like herself. But she decides to tough it up and just help Asmo. At least she knows how to cook rice… But after that’s done, she has to rely on Asmodeus expertise with the ingredients.

  
“Hmmm…” Someone is looming over her suddenly, while she is stirring one of the pots. “That smells good…”

“Oh, hey Beel.” She doesn’t have to look up to see who it is. “We’re preparing all the almost expired food for dinner tonight! It’s going to be a feast! Are you excited?”

“Oh yeah! Sure am!” He sniffs, with his head almost in one of the pots. He takes the ladle from her hand and pushes her aside. “I will sample it for you,” He offers, taking a big scoop out of the pot. Jolee is too surprised by this forward behavior to protest.

“Hey, Beel!” Asmodeus is faster and snatches the ladle out of his hand. “Behave yourself, or we’ll ask Lord Diavolo to block you from the kitchen again.” He waves the ladle threateningly in front of Beelzebubs face. “Seriously… You never learn, do you?” He complains, turning his back to his brother and motions to one of the pots on the kitchen table. “You can have a scoop from the rice, if you must eat. There’s plenty of that.”

  
“Damn!” Jolee curses. She became side tracked grating this incredibly smelly cheese, trying not to pass out and she forgot all about the sauce she was making. Grabbing the pot, the pomegranate sauce, that Asmodeus had asked her to make, looks closer to a lumpy gravy.

“Need help?” Satan practically purrs in her ear, causing her to jump in alarm. Satan’s quick reflexes catch the pot before it ends up on the floor. Chuckling at the glare she sends his way, he dumps the pot in the sink and grabs another one. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” She accuses him. She’s starting to feel on edge with all the strange ingredients she’s working with. Last thing she needs is being teased for it.

Satan nods and promises not to scare her anymore. “What did you use to thicken your sauce?” he asks her and then offers. “Maybe I can give you some tips for cooking with Devildom ingredients.”

“Flour?”

Satan smirks and shows Jolee how to make a cornstarch slurry with the pomegranate juice. Staying close beside her, Satan watches as Jolee goes through adding the ingredients. 

“Now when it comes to a boil.” Satan says, still standing close and speaking in her ear. “Add a little bit of the slurry.”

When they get to this step Satan holds Jolee’s hand with the whisk. “Now we have to stir constantly until it’s just the right consistency…”

“Um… I know how to do that…” Jolee whispers weakly to him, trying to get her hand back.

Satan grins over her shyness. “Of course you do…” He lets go of her hand, but stays standing close to her. “...now take it off the heat.”

Jolee feels the need to fan herself.  _ It sure is getting hot working by this stove, with so many people around. _ she’s thinking to herself. 

Asmodeus sees what his brother is up to, now that he’s able to step away from his own dish. Jolee is all red faced and probably blames it to cooking over the stove. Well, he’ll let her know what is really going on... Flipping the hand towel off his shoulder with flair he winds it up only to snap it against his brother’s ass. “Less flirting, more working!” he chides with a chuckle.

Satan steps away from Jolee and goes back to the pantry, giving his younger brother a burning glare as Asmodeus takes his place and gives Jolee a smooch on the cheek. Swirling a dainty spoon into her sauce, he gives it a seductive lick. “Mmm, that’s yummy.” he tells her and Jolee beams proudly at him. “Good job you two.” he gives Jolee a wink before walking back to his Flame Mushroom Pot-au-feu.

  
“Hey, Jolee. Have a look at this.” She hears Belphegor's slow teasing voice behind her.  _ What is he up to now, _ she thinks, turning towards him suspiciously. He has a bucket in his hand and he is grinning her way.

“You better not be thinking about throwing something on me.” She warns him, accusingly. She’s not sure she can handle any gross surprises today.

He looks surprised. “What? No! Of course not! Here, look…” He pulls her close. “Remember how you and Asmo tried to make that new Bufo Egg Brown Sugar Milk Tea, not so long ago?”

“Yeah?” Jolee still sounds a bit wary and Belphegor realizes he’ll need to work a little harder before she’ll fully trust him.

“Well, looks like you had some of those Bufo eggs leftover and…” He pulls her even closer to let her look into the bucket. “They turned into Bufo Tadpoles!” He laughs.

“Aww, really?” Jolee beams, when she sees indeed a bunch of small tadpoles swimming around in the bucket. “They are so cute!” Jolee is instantly swooning over them, not realizing how close her face is to Belphegors and how much he is blushing because of that, still grinning: He made his human happy! He really wants to kiss her now. Look at that smile!

Jolee doesn’t get to enjoy her cute moment for very long, when suddenly a large hand grabs into the bucket and scoops out half of the little tadpoles.

_ *crunch* *munch* _ “Not bad, you can still eat them.”  _ *gulp* _ Beelzebub says casually. “Give me that, I’ll take care of it.” He reaches out to grab the bucket from Belphegor's grasp.

“Hey, no!” Belphegor reacts angrily, seeing how his brother ruined his sweet moment with Jolee. “Look at what you did, Beel!”

Beelzebub only now notices Jolee’s face. She stands staring into the bucket with a pale face and tears in her eyes. Her arms protectively wrapped around it. Oh, he made a mistake. He really should learn to not just immediately sink his teeth into everything. Because the look on her face breaks his heart.

“I’m sorry…”

“Come on, Jolee” Belphegor wraps an arm around her shoulder, comfortingly. “We can release them in the pond in the garden.”

“You think they’ll survive in there?” She asks him doubtfully.

Belphegor is honest with her. “I honestly don’t know. But they no doubt stand a better chance of survival out there, than in the House.” He glares at his twin over his shoulder and takes her out to the garden.

Unfortunately they’ve barely released the tadpoles into the garden pond when Lucifer is yelling at them to get back into the kitchen to focus on their appointed tasks. Belphegor sighs. He was hoping for a bit more time alone with Jolee. But her genuine smile to him, after they rescued the remaining tadpoles, was worth it. 

“How about we check in a few weeks to see if we can find the froglets?” He offers when they walk back to the House together. She beams at him, making him blush all over again. 

  
Leviathan can’t stand to be crowded in this pantry with all his brothers for another moment. Why Mammon and his schemes always somehow backfire onto him is beyond him. He’s trying to stay in his room for a reason! What happened to his peaceful evening plans? He needed to dust and re-organize his priceless Ruri-chan figurines, not the nasty pantry! And why is Asmodeus getting out of it and can cook together with Jolee? It’s so unfair!

“Mammon! Don’t play a clown and stop juggle with those jars!” Lucifer commands Leviathan's older brother.

Satan is snickering. “Mammon is always a clown.” He mumbles, while making clear labels of expiration dates as he’s sorting the stock they’re keeping.

Leviathan is waiting for a chance to escape this horror. He’s calculating the situation like the pro-gamer/strategist that he is: Lucifer is about to launch into an extended lecture for Mammon about something. Beelzebub has sneaked out of the pantry again and is sneaking bites from the dinner preparation and is distracted eating. And Satan has begun labeling things, too focused on that to be distracted by anything else. Belphegor and Jolee just came back into the kitchen, smiling and talking about something.

Leviathan decides that now is his chance to sneak away. “I’m going to grab a...uh...manga cookbook… I’ll be right back.” he mutters as an excuse and quickly and silently he dashes out of the pantry, like he practiced in many role-playing games online. 

He breathes a sigh of relief once he makes it back to the safety of his bedroom.  _ That’s much better! _ If he’s lucky they won’t even notice he’s gone. There were advantages to being worthless, no one ever misses you. 

“I’m back, Henry.” He tells his second best 3D friend. “You wouldn’t believe what Lucifer had me do today…” 

He starts telling his tale while reorganizing his figurine collection. Henry responds in the correct way by opening and closing his mouth, as if he’s in awe by Leviathan’s adventure.

  
Back in the pantry, It’s not long after Lucifer had finished giving Mammon a dressing down for rough housing inside the small space. He almost broke several glass jars of fermented shadow hogs feet. Lucifer didn’t even want to know what that would have smelled like. Mammon feels Lucifer was just being uptight again. He can easily balance 10 jars. He has two hands for that, right?

“Oi! Levi!” Mammon barks. He’s got more rejects for Leviathan to take out. But when he turns to hand them to his brother he’s not there. In fact he’s not in the pantry at all. “Where'd ya go?!”

“Where’s your brother?” Lucifer asks Mammon, having just noticed himself.

“How should I know? Must’ve sneaked off while ya were yellin at me.” Mammon says with a shrug. “Am I my brother’s keeper?!” Lucifer narrows his eyes. He’d like to punch Mammon for talking back to him like that, if they weren’t in this enclosed space. He can’t risk him falling into something and stinking up the place.

“Said something about a manga cookbook.” Beelzebub says around his mouth full of whatever he’s decided to steal from the preparation table. 

Before Lucifer can say anything, Mammon says. “I got this!” 

He marches out of the pantry. If Leviathan thinks he’s getting out of this pantry duty when he, the Great Mammon, has to get his hands dirty, well... His little brother has something coming.

Leviathan glares when his bedroom door is suddenly kicked open by a crazed looking Mammon. “You almost made me knock over my most prized figurine!” Leviathan accuses with a scowl. “Can’t you ever just knock like a normal person?”

“Oi! Don’cha talk to me like that!” Mammon shouts, ignoring Levi’s scowl. Like he’s going through that whole annoying process with some kinda secret phrase? No way! “Get your scrawny butt back to the pantry, Levi!”

“Why should I? It’s your fault Satan even came up with that horrible idea.” Leviathan says, turning his back to Mammon and goes back to his dusting. 

That was a mistake. The next thing Leviathan knows is that he’s being dragged backwards by the scruff of his neck. A tussle ensues next between the two demonic brothers which results in Mammon effortlessly dragging a loudly protesting and struggling Leviathan back down to the kitchen by his tail. 

  
“AAIEEEK!”

A blood curdling scream is heard throughout the kitchen the moment Mammon and Leviathan return. 

“What the hell, Mammon!” Asmodeus snaps at his brother. “You almost made me squeeze this Flame mushroom! And then what, hm? What if it combusted in my FACE?”

Jolee can’t help but to laugh a bit at them, they are always so dramatic.

“Shaddap!” Mammon shouts back. “Why’d ya let THAT crawl onto Jolee?!”

“What?!” Jolee panics. “Is there something on me?!!” 

“Hey! Don’t panic and don’t hit it!” Asmodeus is with her in a flash, holding her hands firmly in his grasp so she won’t hit the poisonous Black Widow that had crawled from the Guillotine Tree Fruit box into her hair, somehow. It must have been asleep in the cool pantry all this time and has woken up by the warmth of the kitchen.

All the others have assembled now as Asmodeus still tries to calm down Jolee first. Damn! That is a super dangerous spider for a human! Even if it bites a demon, it can leave a nasty scar. But Asmodeus is right: Jolee has to calm down first, or he can’t work his magic on the creature.

Jolee can feel her heart thundering in her chest, she’s trying not to hyperventilate. She hates spiders!

“Shh...Shh…” Asmodeus soothes her. Poor girl, she’s completely frozen in terror and shaking. “I’ll take care of it. You trust me, right Jolee?”

She doesn’t dare nod, but he can see in her eyes that she trusts him with this, so he lets go of her hands and focuses on the spider in her hair. Black Widows are known for getting jealous of other females. He can not let the spider know how much he likes Jolee. Or she will bite Jolee with those tiny venomous teeth of hers. 

He looks at the tiny female face of the spider. - Devildom Black Widows actually have the face of a little evil woman. Pretty, but evil. - And starts charming it. “Now, why don’t you look into my eyes with those eight beautiful eyes of yours?” He coos to the spider and it starts to make flirty noises back at him. Asmodeus tries to not get distracted by Jolee's big surprised eyes, when she hears him charm. The spider? Really? “Yes, that’s right…” he continues. “You are the most beautiful female I have ever seen. Why don’t you come over, so we can get to know each other?”

The spider happily crawls over to Asmodeus outstretched hand and crawls onto it. Everyone in the room holds his breath. Talking and flirting all the while, he walks over to the pot where he’s frying the Flame Mushrooms in hot oil. And he drops the spider in the oil. Jolee could have sworn she heard it curse Asmodeus.

“You shouldn’t have crawled into the hair of my beautiful darling.” He says, casually scooping up the dead spider. “Beel, you want this?”

Jolee can’t take it anymore, after she sees Beelzebub happily catch the fried spider in his mouth that Asmodeus throws at him. Hearing the sound of his teeth crunching something that was alive just a minute ago. Again. She sinks onto the floor and bursts into tears. They all crowd around her. Oh no! Maybe she was bitten after all?

“Jolee, are you okay?” Satan asks worriedly, inspecting her scalp and neck for any bites. He’s relieved there aren’t any. He gently soothes his hand over her neck.

Belphegor holds her and rubs her back. “Were you just very spooked?” Jolee nods and snuggles into the safety of his embrace, but she can’t stop crying right away. It’s all been too much!

Seeing her face, Asmodeus can guess what’s going on. She’s not making a drama, contrary to himself, making drama about a lot of things. This whole experience, cleaning out the pantry, handling dangerous ingredients… It’s probably too much for Jolee now. She’s not making a drama. That’s not how she is.

“Lucifer, I think we should do the rest of this ourselves.” He tells his oldest brother. “I’m taking Jolee back to my bathroom and…” He’s interrupted by a lot of protests.

“Fiiiiine.” Asmodeus throws up his hands. They’re always so uptight! “I’ll finish dinner. But Jolee, you go rest up until then.” he encourages her, giving her a kiss as he pulls her up. “You should have a shower or a bath, to make you feel better.”

  
Once they hear Jolee’s bedroom door shut. Leviathan starts laughing and pointing at Mammon. “You screamed like a little girl!” Though he knows he might have done that too, if he was the first to notice it on Jolee...

“Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be Jolee’s big bad protector, Mammon?” Belphegor teases. Outwardly he doesn’t show it, but the whole situation had him shook up too. He’s glad that Mammon noticed the spider on time!

“For a moment I thought you were going to jump into Lucifer’s arms.” Satan adds with a smirk. Inwardly he’s thinking they all might need to do a thorough sweep of the entire manor to make sure there’s nothing else around that could harm Jolee.   
  
“Oi! Asmo was supposed to be watching out for her!” Mammon growls in his defense, trying to hide his own embarrassment. Maybe he should have kept his cool better, but seeing the Black Widow on Jolee made him react on instinct. Though he really wishes his instincts were more like Asmodeus’ in this. 

Still he pats Asmodeus on his back in thanks. Asmodeus grins back at him. He knows Mammon isn’t afraid of anything, apart from Lucifer and losing his human. And apparently spiders, as well...

“I’m just glad Mammon noticed the spider.” Beelzebub says while picking a spider leg from between his teeth. “I don’t want to think what it could have done to Jolee if he didn’t.”

They all nod. Quiet for a moment. They all pat Mammon on the back, but start teasing him nonetheless for screaming.

“Alright enough. Back to work.” Lucifer finally puts an end to it all. 

  
When Jolee makes it back to her room she sighs and slumps against her door for a moment to collect herself. She does as Asmodeus suggested and takes a long hot shower to wash away all the stress. Dressed in her comfiest clothes she goes back to her desk, but she can’t seem to concentrate on her homework anymore.  _ You never listen to good sense, do you, Jolee.  _ She reprimands herself. _ I told you to stay out of it. _ She doesn’t know how she’s ever going to be able to feel comfortable in that kitchen again. Glancing around her room she wonders when the last time it was cleaned? Does the Devildom provide fumigation services? Just thinking of that wicked spider has her shivering all over.

Later that night the table is set with an enormous feast. While they used some of the fresh ingredients that Satan had shopped for, such as the whole roast roc, most of it was made from nearly expired goods they found in the pantry. Roast Roc with Mutated Pomegranate Juice sauce, Flame Mushroom Pot-au-feu, Twice baked Acid Hell Potatoes, Purgatory-style Basilisk boil served over rice. Just to name a few of the dishes. 

While the demons dig in with gusto, Jolee has seemed to have lost her appetite and only dishes herself up a serving of plain white rice. She’ll need some time again, to get used to Devildom cuisine...  
  
  



	5. Careful Not to Eat TOO Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Beelzebubs turn to cook dinner. Belphegor wants to help him by keeping him company.  
> Later they find a 'solution' to Beelzebubs snacking habits.

Beelzebub is in the kitchen, humming a tune. Today he is in charge of making dinner and he wants to make it up to his family for always eating most of the food lately and leaving almost nothing for everyone else.

“...Okay. I think I have all the ingredients on my list.” He nods, then washes his hands. “Time to get started!”

“Beel.” Belphegor shuffles into the kitchen. “What are you making?”

“Oh, hey Belphie.” Beelzebub doesn’t look up from the recipe. “Dinner isn’t ready yet…”

“Yeah, I know.” Belphegor sits at the table. “But you’re in charge of making it today, right? I just came by to see how things are going. Keep you company…”

“Oh.” Beelzebub now does look up from the recipe. He can see it in the eyes of his twin. _He’s here to keep an eye on me…_ Beelzebub smiles. It’s not like he doesn’t deserve some extra supervision.

“I notice you bought an awful lot of ingredients.” Belphegor inspects the table and counters, overflowing with all sorts of things.

“Yeah, I wanted to be sure there’s plenty for everyone.” Beelzebub smiles. “You think this is enough?”

Belphegor smiles wickedly. “You wanted to make sure there was plenty for you, you mean?” He teases. “I’m sure this is enough.”

“Yeah, that too.” Beelzebub grins, feeling encouraged.

“So, what’s on the menu? I see you have Bonnacon meat there, which means you’re probably making…” Belphegor inspects more of the ingredients displayed. “...Ah, I know! You’re making curry.”

“Wrong. But you’re close. I’m making Creamed Bonnacon. And I’m going to serve it over rice, just like you do with curry.”

“Hm, sounds delicious.” Belphegor smiles encouragingly. “Just thinking about it is making me hungry. When did you learn to make something like that, Beel?”

“The owner and head chef at Ristorante Ninurta taught me how.” Beelzebub shows the recipe to his twin. “I’ve got the recipe written down right here. It’s something special, they only serve their employees.”

Belphegor looks surprised at the recipe. “Wow, so he taught you one of their insider-only recipes? That chef must really like you, Beel.”

“Well, I like him too. He always gives me lots of good food whenever I’m there.”

“If this is the same recipe that they use at their restaurant, then it’s bound to be good.” Bephegor sighs happily. For once, his brothers won’t be angry with his twin. And it looks like there will be plenty of food. “I’m sure everyone will be happy. So, hurry up!”

“Right!”

Beelzebub sets to cooking, following the recipe. But soon after, Belphegor starts to worry about his methods. Because the moment he put all the ingredients together in the pot…

“I should probably give it a taste…” Beel says with a serious expression on his face.

“But you only **just** put it on the stove. You’re already going to sample it?” Belphegor begins to worry again.

Beelzebub smiles, grabbing a spoon. “Well, I need to see how all of the ingredients taste together, right?”

“I guess so…” Belphegor nods, deciding not to be too judgemental. “But… You’re going to scoop up your sample with a **ladle** and not a spoon? Isn’t that a bit too much?” He asks worried when he sees his twin scooping up a big ‘sample’.

“It’s fine.” Beelzebub beams after the first taste. “I bought extra ingredients to take into account how much I’d be sampling.”

“Ah, okay.” Belphegor isn’t entirely convinced, knowing his brother. “Well, as long as you’re sure you have enough…”

And he was right. With a growing expression of worry on his face, he watches Beelzebub taking one huge sample after another, every five minutes or so. At this rate, there won’t be much left to actually feed the family with.

“Do you really need to sample it so often?” He carefully asks.

“Yep, I do.” Beelzebub sounds a bit irritated. He’s got the recipe right here, after all! “It’s good. It’s coming along nicely.”

He keeps sampling and Belphegor is now really starting to get worried. So he walks over to look into the pot. It’s already half empty!

“Beel, I think you really are having too much.”

“I’m only going to sample it this one last time…” Beelzebub promises.

“Really?”

Beelzebub looks a bit sad, looking at his twins worried face, he knows he’s right for stopping him. But it tastes so good! But he should stop sampling or there won’t be much left for dinner. “Really…” He promises again with a sigh. Determined putting down the sampling ladle after the final sample. “Okay, that should do it! Now I just need to let it simmer and once the rice is done, it’ll be ready to eat.”

“Great.” Belphegor smiles relieved. “Nice work, Beel.” Then he lets out a huge yawn. “Now that I can relax knowing dinner is almost done, I suddenly feel sleepy. I’m going to have a little nap. Wake me up when it’s dinnertime.”

He shuffles out of the kitchen again. _Maybe I can find Jolee and have a little nap together…_ He thinks. But he can’t find her right away, so he decides to just plop down where he is right now. Within seconds he’s off to sleep.

“Hm?” When he wakes up again, he looks confused at the time on his DDD. _Hold on… What time is it?_ It’s already pretty late. His nap took longer than planned. _Maybe Beel forgot to wake me up?_ He shuffles back to the kitchen, hoping to find some leftovers. But when he comes closer, he can already hear the yelling and shouting from his other brothers. Entering the kitchen, he sees Beelzebub surrounded by everyone. Looking very guilty too. Oh no!

“Seriously, what were ya thinkin’?! Man…”

“You know, I’m honestly worried about you, Beel.” Leviathan complains, but he also genuinely looks worried. “It’s like your stomach has taken control of your brain functions. It’s just like this show ' _A Parasite Took Over My Best Friends Brain_ ', where the hero -” everyone groans as Levi launches into one of his monologues.

Belphegor finds Jolee, who is standing on a bit of a distance from all the angry, shouting demons, looking worried.

“Hey...” He whispers. “What’s going on? Why’s everyone gathered around Beel?” Even though he can well guess what happened.

Satan, who was also standing close to Jolee, answers him. “Because he ate our **entire** dinner all by himself.” His voice is very irritated, as it is most of the time lately. Beelzebub is just doing it too often and Satan can’t take it anymore.

“Wha…?” Belphegor looks surprised. “But there was plenty when…”

“You can’t let him out of your sight in the kitchen, Belphie” Jolee whispers to him, patting his arm in comfort. “I know you tried to help him today, but then you left him alone and this is what happened…”

In the meantime Beelzebub continues his confession. “...While I was waiting for the rice to finish cooking, I decided to sample the Creamed Bonnacon. I wanted to taste the finished product, but it was so amazing… I kept thinking I’d have just one more bite… And then one more… And one more… Until suddenly I realized I’d… um… eaten all of it.”

“Ah.” Belphegor sighs, looking just as guilty.

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Jolee whispers to him, trying to cheer him up a bit. But it doesn’t have any effect.

“That’s it.” Lucifer says sternly with his arms crossed. “No more meal duty for you, Beel. I’m revoking your privileges.”

“Sorry…” Beelzebub tries his sad abandoned puppy expression, but a hungry Lucifer is less than impressed.

“For the foreseeable future, everyone but you will take turns being in charge of meals. However, you will be required to help them in the kitchen every single day.” Lucifer continues with a glare. “And it goes without saying that you will be forbidden from any and all sampling. Not even a SINGLE BITE, Beel.”

Satan doesn’t like the sound of Lucifer’s plan at all. True to his sadistic nature, his punishment for Beelzebub is a punishment for all of them. Because they will have even more work on their hands keeping Beelzebub out of the ingredients while they try to cook. Seriously? Lucifer always finds a way to piss him off, without fail.

“Wh...aww…” Beelzebub tries his sad puppy expression on all his brothers now, but most of them know that expression and roll their eyes. They’re all hungry and don’t feel sorry for him. Even Belphegor refuses to look him in the eyes now. Only Jolee looks at him worried. Not that he expects she will let him sample anything: She only does what she wants. No, she’s worried for his habits, and how that results into arguments with all his brothers.

“So, what are we going to do about dinner today?” Asmodeus stomach rumbles in a very unsexy way.

“I guess we can eat out…” Satan suggests.

Mammon nods. “Yeah. I think I’m gonna go to Ristorante Ninurta and have a chat with the people there. Tell ‘em to stop spoilin’ Beel like they’ve been doin’.”

“Let’s go then…” Satan holds out his arm for Jolee gentlemanly, but she shakes her head.  
Seeing Belphegor so dejected, she just can’t walk away on him now. Satan frowns, but then decides to follow the others anyway. It will take him some more time to win her over. He’s not going to push her.

“What are you still doing here.” Belphegor grumbles to Jolee. He’s actually happy she stayed, but he doesn’t want her pity. He wants her love. “...Everyone else left.”

“Yeah, aren’t you two going with them?” Beelzebub sits at the table with his head in his hands and sighs.

“Nah.” Belphegor shakes his head. “If you’re not going, then neither am I.”

They both look at Jolee for her explanation. She just shrugs, not feeling like she has to give one. “Well… Let’s clean up the kitchen.” She starts gathering packages and leftover scraps of vegetables and puts it all in a trash bag.

“Alright then, I’ll help!” Belphegor smiles and takes over the bag, following her around so she can put all the trash in it. After that they start on cleaning the big heavy cooking pot together. They end up in a splashing of soap and water battle together and both start laughing.

Beelzebub smiles. They’re so nice! He doesn’t deserve it, but he feels happy that they’re not judging him, right now. “Thanks guys…”

When the kitchen is cleaned, they all sit around the table. Suddenly they hear a loud rumble of a stomach. Jolee automatically looks to Beelzebub. He’s hungry again?! But she sees him looking at Belphegor.

“Ooh…” Belphegor blushes. Of course he’s making those noises just as the kitchen is quiet. “Heh… I guess I’m a bit hungry.”

“I’m a bit hungry too…” Jolee sighs.

“Oh… I’m full of all the sampling I did, but you two haven’t had anything at all, have you…?” Beelzebub looks worried. How can they still be standing if they’re hungry? He has to fix that, before they pass out!

“Is there any food left?” Jolee points. “What’s in that pot?”

“Oh yeah.” Beelzebub smiles. “That’s the freshly cooked rice that was supposed to go with the Creamed Bonnacon… Ohh, I know! Why don’t I try making Onigiri? That’s another thing they only serve to the staff at Ninurta…”

“Oh, I have had those in the Human World!” Jolee jumps up happily. “They’re rice balls, basically. If you make them right, you can even save them for later for a few days.” She tells Belphegor. “I’ve never made them myself, though. They’re not from my own culture…”

“Okay, go for it.” Belphegor encourages his brother. If Jolee is so enthusiastic about it, they must taste nice.

“Right!”

They all gather around again after Beelzebub lifted the big pot filled with rice onto the middle of the table. He gathers some spices and other things to add as flavor and starts explaining.

“First you’re supposed to scoop some rice into your hand like this… Ow! That’s hot!” Beelzebub drops the handful of rice on the table.

“You okay?” Belphegor asks, worried.

“Yeah.” Beelzebub picks it up again. “It just startled me. It’s not so hot that we can’t handle it. Now, I think you’re supposed to form it into a ball with your hands like this… Hmm… It’s falling apart. I’ll eat this one myself, since I screwed it up.”

“But it does look like fun.” Belphegor smiles, scooping some rice from the pot himself. “I’ll give it a try.”

“Good idea. We’ll make them together.”

“I want to help too.” Jolee carefully scoops a small amount of rice up. Ow! That really is hot! She doesn’t want to show it to her demons though, who both look worried at her now. She forms it in a very small, but perfect rice ball. She looks proudly at her demons as she presents it to them. “You have to let the rice cool a little. Do we need to add salt and spices while we’re forming them, Beel?” She asks him and he nods. Enthusiastically she gets to work.

“Okay.” Belphegor nods at her. “Just be careful then, okay?” He knows he can’t stop her anyway. He smiles. Hers are all so cute and small as she makes them with those little hands of hers. He best makes sure she makes them for him and not for his brothers. He laughs happily. “This is really fun. If we manage to make good ones, what do you say we trade?”

“Sure.” Jolee smiles at him.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Before they know it they hear the front door open and slam shut. And a lot of noise coming towards the kitchen. Sounds like the others are home again.

“We’re baaack!” Asmodeus announces with his dramatic flair. Lifting Jolee up from her chair and doing a little twirl around the kitchen with her, leaving her all breathless and giggling. “And I brought something for you!”

“Already?” Belphegor grumbles, seeing his human whisked away by his brother. He quickly pulls her next to him again as soon as Asmodeus lets her go.

“Yep. Check it out…” Mammon is actually the one who brought something. He sets an enormous box on the table, almost on top of Jolee’s Onigiri. She quickly saves them from being squashed. “We ordered take out and we got food for the three of you, too.”

“Aww, that’s nice!” Jolee cheers. “So now we can still eat together?”

“Yeah, Lucifer said that he was sure that you and Belphie must be hungry. And despite how much Beel ate, he always gets hungry really quickly. So he told us to order takeout and bring it back for all of us.”

“Lucky you, huh Beel!” Belphegor beams now. It looks like his brothers aren’t that upset with his twin anymore.

“This doesn’t mean you’re excused from having to help with dinner from now on, Beel” Lucifer says sternly. “I expect you to think long and hard about what you did as you serve out your punishment.”

“Right.” Beelzebub nods, already with his nose in the box with take-out to see what his brothers brought home. Seeing that, all his brothers and Jolee sigh in unison. _It will take more to train Beel into a good pup,_ Jolee thinks, as she’s putting all her Onigiri into a tupperware to save for later in her room. She’s sure it will come in handy at some point in the coming days.

“By the way, what are those clumps of rice you’ve got there?” Satan asks after having watched her put the Onigiri away. _She always does the most curious things._ He thinks.

“Oh, those are Onigiri.” Belphegor answers. “Beel taught us how to make them.”

“We’ll make some for all of you guys, too.” Beelzebub grins. Happy that his brothers aren’t so angry with him anymore and happy that he didn’t eat ALL of the dinner earlier. “So everyone just sit tight!”

Instead, everyone gathers around the table, wanting to try making them too. Satan manages to make his look perfectly like cat heads, making Jolee giggle. Safe to say not everyone is that skilled in forming rice balls. It becomes a big mess in the kitchen again, but there's a lot of laughing and eating going on. Making everyone happy.

**Later that night...**  
Belphegor had fun. Making Onigiri together with Beelzebub and Jolee. He didn’t want it to end. Satan was already spending too much time with her lately, while she tried to help him not to get **too** angry over Beelzebubs eating habits.  
Being Beelzebubs twin, Belphegor feels he is losing ground to win her favor. But maybe he can turn things to his advantage after all? He gets a mischievous smirk on his face as he grabs his sleeping twins DDD. He’s going to arrange something to make her go to him.

**Beelzebub <> Jolee**

**< Beelzebub:** I’m so hungry again, I can’t sleep. Please help.  
 **> Jolee:** You’re not allowed to raid the fridge.  
 **< Beelzebub:** I know. I know Satan is still furious with me.  
 **> Jolee:** Not to mention Lucifer, earlier tonight.  
 **< Beelzebub:** At this rate, I’m worried that I’ll unconsciously wander into the kitchen again.  
 **< Beelzebub:** Sorry, but do you think you could come to my room?  
 **< Beelzebub:** I’d like to sleep with you close by so you can make sure that I don’t go to the kitchen.

This doesn't seem like something Beelzebub would say… More like something he would say. Will she fall for it? But then there's her reaction and he can’t stop from grinning.

 **> Jolee:** Sure.

Yes!

 **< Beelzebub:** Thank you, I appreciate it.  
 **< Beelzebub:** Anyway, please hurry. I can’t hold out for much longer.  
 **> Jolee:** I’ll be right there.

“I can’t wait until you’re in my arms. Jolee.” Belphegor whispers to the screen.

 **< Beelzebub:** I’ll be waiting.

He smirks. That was easy. She’s so nice and gullible, sometimes. He has to be careful to not take advantage of it too often. If she catches on, she’ll be pissed at him. He swears her temper can match Satan’s when she’s pushed too far. He can’t have that. He quickly puts his brother's DDD back on the nightstand and dives under his own blankets when he hears her at the door.

“Beel?”

She enters. Belphegor can barely keep his snicker quiet. He sees her walk over to his twins bed, crawling in behind him. Oh, right. She came for him, to prevent him from going out of the room. No matter.

“Guess you can sleep, then?” He hears her whisper to Beelzebub. “Good boy.”

Belphegor rolls his eyes hearing that. He knows she sometimes treats them as her circus animals, or something. And he honestly can’t blame her, the way his brothers - not himself, of course - act. But to actually hear her say it like that? It’s kind of insulting. But that’s not important right now. He’ll teach her a lesson about that later.

More important is that she’s not leaving. Soon she has fallen asleep too. Now is his chance!  
He quickly and quietly goes out of his own bed and crawls in behind Jolee. Being her big spoon. This is how things are supposed to be: Her in his arms and no one else’s. Shame it is in the bed of his brother and she is sleeping. But maybe she wakes up later and he can steal some kisses?

Beelzebub wakes up with the slight rumbling of his stomach. He’s hungry again. But what’s this? He feels warmer than usual. Did Belphie have a nightmare and come to sleep with him again? Slowly rolling over he’s surprised. He didn’t expect to find Jolee sandwiched in the bed between them.

He’s filled with warmth looking at the two of them sleeping. He’s not sure why they’re here in bed with him, but he’s not going to complain. Strangely he doesn’t feel very hungry anymore. Resting back down into his pillow he throws a large arm protectively over the two of them, feeling content. This is how things are supposed to be: He will protect his favorite people from anything. No harm will ever come to them.

The next morning Jolee is startled awake by Mammon barging into the twins room. He was looking for his human, after he couldn’t find her in her room. What did his brothers do to her this time?!

“Oy! What are ya two doin’ with my human?” He demands to know.

Jolee looks around surprised. Oh, Belphegor must have joined them somewhere in the night. She didn’t even notice. Nor did she notice the arm Beelzebub had wrapped around the both of them.

“Aww! They look so cute together like this!” Asmodeus snaps a picture. “This will give me so many likes on Devilgram!”

“Don’t ya dare, Asmo!” Mammon growls, snatching Asmodeus DDD and deleting the picture again. “Nobody’s postin’ pictures online of my human!”

Jolee looks grateful at her first demon. She can always count on him for protection. And sometimes she's actually happy for it.

Beelzebub and Belphegor are waking up now too. “What are you all doing in our room?”

“What is Jolee doing in your room, is a better question.” Satan frowns. He doesn’t like to look at the three wrapped up in each other's embrace.

“Oh.” Jolee grabs her DDD that is next to Beelzebubs. “Beel asked me to come over last night, so he wouldn’t go and raid the kitchen for a change.” She shows the messages to everyone.

“He did?!” Mammon growls threateningly, grabbing Beelzebubs DDD to check. This seems like the truth, though it also seems more like a trick from his youngest brother.

“I did?” Beelzebub looks surprised, but then sees the slight smirk on his twin’s face. “Oh right, I guess I did…” He sighs, taking the blame and the wrath of his brothers.

“How did it go?” Belphegor yawns, stretching lazily. He has a triumphant smirk on his face, that none of his brothers miss. “Is there any breakfast today?”

“Actually, yeah.” Leviathan answers. “Satan and I managed to make a grand breakfast for today…”

“Nice.” Jolee climbs over Belphegor, since he’s less of a mountain than Beelzebub, to get out of the bed. “I’m hungry. See you all in a minute at breakfast!” As nice and comfy as she was, the tension and glares in the room were becoming a bit too much for her. She doesn’t want them getting the wrong idea about her innocent sleepover.

They all watch her go and then launch into a discussion on how she was lured into the twins room and that they shouldn’t dare doing that again, no matter how well it worked for stopping Beelzebub eating everything. When everyone sits around for breakfast, the discussion is still going on.

Jolee isn’t that surprised by the arguing as she fills her plate and sits down to enjoy her breakfast. It’s apparently a demon thing to make a fuss out of everything. She does her best to tune out the demons at the table, but she has a hard time doing so as she keeps hearing her name. What are they even going on about this time?

“I don’t see what the problem is?” Belphegor is saying. “You wanted a solution for Beel’s nightly kitchen raids and this seems like a simple and effective solution.”

 _*munch*_ “...ye...” _*crunch*_ “...I-” _*munch*_

“Beelzebub! Stop trying to talk with your mouth full!” Lucifer snaps.

Sheepishly Beelzebub swallows his food. “I don’t mind either. Maybe we should just have Jolee move into our room? There’s plenty of space.” He looks at his twin, he knows Belphegor would like that. He’s right: Belphegor is grinning ear to ear by that idea.

The table erupts again with various outburst at the suggestion. Mammon of course is the loudest objector.

“There’s no way in the Devildom I’m gonna allow that!” Mammon slams his fist on the table.

“Well, if Beel and Belphie get to have sleepovers with Jolee, then I think I should get to as well.” Satan states, glaring at Belphegor. He just knows it was his trickery, even if Beelzebub took the blame.

“Exactly! W-wait! What?! Satan! Come on!” Mammon growls, he had at least expected Satan to have some sense but, apparently he’s going to need to guard Jolee from more than one or two demons in this house.

“Well, that’s not fair.” Leviathan adds to the conversation. “Why should they get to hog all Jolee’s attention? I’d like to have an all night anime marathon!”

“Et tu, Levi?!” Mammon gives his little brother an incredulous look.

“I don’t care what Jolee does as long as I get my turn as well.” Asmo says, fluttering his lashes her way. She rolls her eyes and he snickers. She’s so fun to tease. Though he can already see she’s about to snap at everyone. This will be fun!

Lucifer is rubbing his temples during the whole conversation. Even when there IS breakfast, somehow his brothers can still manage to create a headache for him. It’s not that he agrees with the ‘solution’ Beelzebub and Belphegor suggested. Definitely not. But he was pleased to know that Jolee had this effect on Beelzebub. She seems to be the solution to this problem. Somehow.

Lucifer wants the dreams about the future he had, to become reality. He doesn’t know which of his brothers Jolee will end up with, however. So pushing her into a direction she might not want right now, will ruin that future. Barbatos said the future can’t be forced into a direction, after all.

He looks at her and sees her growing expression of annoyance: This is definitely **not** her idea of a solution. He’s about to shut them all up, but then Jolee already speaks for herself. Lucifer can’t help be proud of her, shutting all his brothers up so easily.

Jolee has finished her breakfast now and she’s done listening to them discuss her as if she’s not sitting right there with them. Pushing her plate aside, she stands up and crosses her arms. “Thank you for asking me **my** opinion on what I should do with my sleeping habits.” she tells them, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she scowls at them.

Everyone at the table falls silent and looks at Jolee. Her fiery red locks cascade around her shoulders, her green eyes shine in the candle light. Satan can’t help smiling at her, she’s especially gorgeous when she’s angry.

“Now I don’t mind having a sleepover once in a while if someone really needs it. Or just for the fun of it, even.” She begins, taking a breath so she doesn’t shout. “But I am not giving up my own private space.” She gives Beelzebub and especially Belphegor, a pointed look. “And I refuse to sit here and be fought over like I’m the latest craze in bed accessories!” With that she marches off with her head held up, to cool down.

“She is correct and I still stand by what I’ve said many times before.” Lucifer finally speaks and levels some of his brother’s with a glare. “Everyone should sleep in their own beds.”

Mammon sighs with relief, at least Lucifer hasn’t lost his head. And it looks like even Jolee doesn’t like the prospect of always having to have sleepovers.

“IF and WHEN Jolee chooses to have a sleepover, or game night, or movie marathon, is entirely her choice.” Lucifer continues. “No more tricking her into it. Is that understood?” He glares around the table one more time and is pleased to see his brothers avoiding his gaze.

Even Mammon doesn’t dare to protest anymore, even if he is only half happy with this command. Apparently Lucifer doesn’t mind Jolee doing those things? Is he, Mammon, the only one of his brothers now that knows what is best for her? It looks like he needs to step up his game to protect her from his brothers! Some of them will definitely still try to trick her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came while we were working on our stories. it just fits so perfectly with this part of the story, we had to include it as a bonus-note.  
> https://youtu.be/QgpDsE48O6U
> 
> Also, in case you wondered... Some information you never knew you wanted to know:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonnacon


	6. Help, Jolee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer swallows his pride and requests Jolee's help.

Lucifer sits in his study. Thinking about what transpired at breakfast this morning. It’s clear to him: Jolee has the mysterious power to stop Beelzebub from raiding the kitchen at night. He can’t explain the how and why. She has no magical power as far as he can tell. Just a real strong bond with each of his brothers who share a pact with her. Is it the power of the pact? Is it triggered automatically as soon as she is near one of his brothers? Giving them commands they aren’t even aware of? Satan seems calmer around her. Beelzebub didn’t raid the kitchen for the first time in centuries. Leviathan wants company… Lucifer decides to investigate this curiosity sooner or later, to see what effect she has on his other brothers.

But for now, he needs her help with Beelzebub. She is the solution. He’s not going to tell her what to do, but maybe she has a few ideas to help. Sighing, he sets aside his Pride and starts texting.

**Lucifer <> Jolee**

**< Lucifer:** Please help prevent Beelzebub from eating everything.  
**> Jolee:** This seems like a too big problem for a mere human like me.  
**< Lucifer:** Can I assume you will never stop rubbing that in?

Jolee smirks. He assumes correctly.

**< Lucifer:** I will reward you if you do well.  
**> Jolee:** I doubt I care about anything you can offer me.  
**> Jolee:** But I guess I do like the idea of being able to sleep in longer, in the mornings.  
**> Jolee:** I will try my best, but I can’t make any promises.  
**< Lucifer:** Your best is very much appreciated.

“Wow.” She mumbles at her screen. “Lucifer must be desperate. I guess I can see why, but still...”

  
She decides to think of her reward later and first go to the kitchen. There should be enough ingredients right now to bake something. And this time, she won’t hide it for Beelzebub. She will lure him to her. Or better said: to her baked goods.

“Hey Jolee.” Like she thought, it doesn’t take long for Beelzebub to show up. “What are you making?”

“Oh, you know.” She shrugs, like she’s not very interested. “Tomorrow is Asmo’s turn for making breakfast. So I thought I would make his favorite cupcakes to share with him in the morning, in case you eat everything again…” She knows it sounds a bit mean, saying it like that. But it’s part of her plan.

It’s working. Beelzebub has his sad abandoned puppy expression again. “Oh… Sorry…” He apologizes in advance, knowing it might actually happen.

“Do you want to taste the batter, Beel?” She invites him to stay, torturing him even more, knowing he can’t have any of the finished product. She offers him a tiny amount on a small spoon.

Beelzebub is eager to taste, anyway. “”Hmm! That’s so good Jolee!” He closes his eyes in enjoyment, imagining how the cupcakes would taste. “Do you think I can taste one of the…”

“... One of the cupcakes, when they are finished?” She asks, surprised. “But Beel, I just told you I’m making them for Asmo! Do you really think you would want just one after you tasted them?”

Beelzebub knows he doesn’t. He sighs sadly. He’d probably try and steal them from her room and that will make her furious for sure. Why is she never making something special for him? She does it for all his brothers. Does she like them more than him? He decides to ask her. It’s really bothering him.

“Jolee…”

“Hm?”

“You’re always making the favorites of my brothers, but never something special for me.” He knows he sounds a bit pathetic right now. He doesn’t mean to, but it happened. “Why is that?”

“Oh, you know Beel.” Jolee stops what she’s doing for a moment. “I actually have no idea what your favorite treats are…” She continues pouring the batter in the cups and puts them in the oven. 

“So you would if I knew of something special?” He asks her hopefully.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Jolee looks at him seriously, tapping her chin. “I make it for them, to make them feel better. They work hard getting our meals ready. Doing the shopping for it, planning what to make, putting time into it… If I would make something special for you… And you would  **still** eat everything the others buy or make, that would be like I’m rewarding you… Right?”

“Right.” Beelzebub looks curiously into her eyes. She can see he’s catching on where she’s heading with this. “But if I  **don’t** eat everything, do I deserve a reward then?” He’s very much aware he’s getting tricked into a deal with his clever little human and it amuses him. He will get something good out of it too: No more angry brothers and extra treats specially made for him.

“Yeah, You definitely would deserve a reward if you can stop yourself from eating everything!” Jolee smiles sweetly at him. “But what would you like?”

“I think I would like everything you make.” Beelzebub beams. “As long as we can make it together. I would like to have you all to myself for a bit now and then.”

“Okay.” Jolee nods. “So let’s make a deal: If you can manage to go the entire week without raiding the kitchen and pantry, we will cook something special for you. Together.”

“A whole week?!” Beelzebub protests.

“Yes.” Jolee sounds determined and Beelzebub can hear he can’t change her mind as she continues. “There are seven of you. I’m already making something for each of your brothers each day. It wouldn’t be fair to give you more, right?”

“I guess…” Beelzebub says doubtful. It will be very hard for him to keep to the meal schedule of the House. 

“It wouldn’t be a reward if it’s too easy for you, Beel.” Jolee tells him, hugging his arm. “Tell you what. When I’m baking for the others, you can be my taste-tester. How’s that sound?”

“It’s a deal, Jolee.” Beelzebub says with a serious expression on his face. “I’ll just have to buy extra snacks each day to get me through the week...”

“And if it proves to be successful, we can keep doing it.” She promises him and he grins.

  
Lucifer was standing outside of the kitchen, hearing the conversation. He’s feeling doubtful about this plan. It seems to be too simple. But even he could hear the command in the tone of Jolee's voice, no matter how patient and sweet she sounded: Beelzebub has to follow her rules, or will get no treats. It’s a special kind of magic she has, he nods. Well, let’s see how it goes...

  
  


**It’s a week later…**

Jolee is hanging out in the living room with some of her demons on an exceptionally rainy afternoon. She has her favorite TSL book borrowed from Leviathan and her legs up on Satan’s knees. The rain doesn’t bother her. It’s cozy inside.

Mammon is complaining loudly, no surprises there. “Uhh, I’m feeling so lazy. When’s it gonna stop rainin’ ?!” 

“I hear it’s going to be raining all week.” Satan says, not looking up from his book. It’s not like complaining about it will make it go away. And besides, he’s content, sitting like this.

“Seriously?! What a drag..” Mammon groans. 

A little rain doesn’t bother a shut-in like me.” Leviathan laughs as he passes by, on his way back to his room.

“But all this sitting around indoors isn’t good for your physique.” Beelzebub adds, ignoring Leviathan and rubbing his hard abs. 

Mammon nods in agreement. “ ‘Sides, it’s really boring!” 

Jolee rolls her eyes. These demons are always so dramatic about everything. “Let’s just take it easy for once.” she suggests. Sure, she loves to run around as much as anyone else but it’s always good to kick back once in a while too. Rainy days are the perfect excuse for that. “A few days like this won’t hurt anyone.”

“Yeah, that’s what Belphie would say...” Beelzebub gives her a lopsided grin. She laughs, hearing that. Being compared to the most lazy one of them all? 

“You could change up your routine a little? Do something different?” Satan chimes in again, this time he does look up from his book. He says it mainly to his loud complaining brother Mammon, hoping he would leave the room and be loud somewhere else. But instead it is Beelzebub who thinks over that suggestion.

“Something different, huh?” Beelzebub mulls over his brother’s words. His thoughts are interrupted by the loud rumbling of his stomach. “I’m starving…”

Mammon laughs. “Hehe, so you’re just gonna eat something like always?” he teases.

Beelzebub frowns at him. They all teased him the past week about his deal with Jolee. Saying he could never manage to not do any extra snacking outside of the meal schedule of the House. So far it went well, but it was really hard for him. And so he turns to Jolee. “Hey, Jolee? Is there something different I can do? To take my mind off it?” 

Jolee takes a minute to think. “Hey, I know! Why don’t you help me bake something? I did promise you I’d make something just for you, if you could behave yourself.”

Beelzebub smiles broadly. It’s finally time for his reward? “Yeah, that will be fun!”

Mammon and Satan shake their head as they watch Jolee disappear into the kitchen with Beelzebub hot on her heels. Satan is feeling a bit disappointed. He basically suggested that they leave the room together. Now he’s stuck with a loud complaining Mammon, after all.

  
“Now that we’re in the kitchen, I don’t actually know what we should make…” Beelzebub frowns, considering this obstacle. There are just too many delicious choices, it’s so hard to choose just one! 

“I know you like almost anything, but let’s make things interesting…” Jolee taps her chin in thought. “How about something associated with rain?” she offers up the idea, it could be fun to bake something with a theme right?

Beelzebub smiles and nods. “Hey, that’s not a bad idea. There’s a dessert called ‘Black Puddle jelly’.”

Jolee wrinkles her nose a bit. Black Puddle doesn’t exactly sound appetizing but this is the Devildom, so what was she expecting? “What sort of dessert is that?” she asks, both curiously and cautiously. 

“Just like it sounds, it’s a pitch black jelly. It looks like one of the puddles in the Devildom.” Beelzebub explains. “Rain in the Devildom sometimes looks black depending on the weather conditions.”

“Well as long as it doesn’t taste like a puddle.” Jolee laughs, still a bit worried. She wouldn’t even be surprised if it does, considering what her demons eat sometimes. But if it makes Beelzebub happy, that’s all that matters, really.

“I tried it once at Madam Scream’s and it was pretty good.” Beelzebub assures her. “I’d love to eat it again. Let’s see if Devilpedia has the recipe…”

Jolee peeks at Beelzebub’s phone as he searches Devilpedia. “Oh, found it!” he announces happily. “It looks easy enough to make.”

“All right! Let’s give it a shot!” Jolee smiles at Beelzebub, loving his enthusiasm. “One pitch black jelly, coming up!”

“Yep.” Beelzebub laughs, seeing her trying to be enthusiastic for the idea. “Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

Jolee and Beelzebub quickly collect all the cooking equipment and ingredients they will need for the recipe. Jolee organizes and measures the ingredients on the counter and gets ready to melt some gelatin of an abyss snail. Then she notices Beel already setting a large pot full of water over the fire to boil.

“Whoa. Did you measure the water, Beel?” she asks him. This looks like an ambitious amount and they definitely don’t have enough of the other ingredients to go with that much water...

“...uhh..” Beel frowns. “No, but whenever I cook with Satan, he’s always really specific about things like the amount of water and which pot to use..”

Jolee smirks. “Well he’s right Beel, more isn’t always better. If you want the jelly to come out right we have to use the right proportions.” she tells him while making him pour out the water and measure out the correct amount according to the directions.

Jolee makes small talk with Beelzebub while they wait for the water to boil. She needs to distract him so that he doesn’t eat the ingredients while they wait. Luckily it doesn't take too long for the water to boil.

“Okay.” Beelzebub sighs in relief. “It’s boiling. Now we can add the gelatin.”

“And then we have to add some sugar.” Jolee says, and she's already prepared with a measured amount of sugar for Beelzebub to add to the pot. 

Once the sugar has dissolved they take the pot off the heat. “The next ingredient is...some blood strawberry juice...Looks like we’ve got to add it in while stirring.” he says while looking over the recipe. 

“Okay, I’ll stir.” Jolee announces. She thinks he might use too much force in his enthusiasm to make it go faster.

“I’ll add the juice then.” Jolee watches Beelzebub to make sure he measures the correct amount of juice and not a drop more. “Ready? Here it comes..”

Beelzebub adds the juice nice and slow. “Easy-peasy. We make a good team.” He beams at Jolee who smiles back at him.  _ This really is fun _ , he thinks. Not doing extra snacking in the kitchen was hard the past week, but Beelzebub feels like this was all worth it. He wants to do this more often!

Once that is done, Beelzebub lifts the heavy pot and carefully pours the mixture into the mold. Looking satisfied he looks over the directions on the recipe once more. “It says here to finish with a rain spell.”

Jolee looks at Beelzebub surprised. “What? We need magic?” She’s still new to Devildom cooking and baking but this is the first time she’s come across a recipe calling for a spell. 

Beelzebub nods, she can’t help noticing that he seems just a tad anxious. “Yeah. Some recipes in the Devildom call for spells. I guess you’ve never seen that before.”

Jolee shakes her head. “Okay, well..go for it Beel.” because she certainly can’t cast any spells.

“Aright. Here it goes.” Beel says, taking on a look of determination. Really wishing he had chosen something else to make, where he didn’t have to perform magic in front of his human. But they’ve gotten this far now and he’s definitely not going to ask for help from his brothers! There’s a burst of energy and for a moment nothing happens. “Did it work?” Beelzebub asks. Just as he says this, it begins raining. .in the kitchen!

“Huh? What the heck?! I only meant to make it rain over the jelly!” Beelzebub announces in alarm. Both he and Jolee are getting soaked. 

“Well, make it stop!” Jolee tells him, she certainly wasn’t prepared for this!

Beelzebub frowns, “I don’t know how.” he admits. “Everything’s getting soaked. I’m going to be in big trouble.” he laments. Looking up at Jolee he see’s how wet she is and begins to worry. “You’re getting soaked too, Jolee..”

“Well, so are you!” Jolee can’t help but to laugh at this point. It’s always the unexpected with these demons. Nothing can ever be simple.

Jolee’s laughter lifts his spirits. “Well on the bright side, the jelly turned out well!”

Despite the smile on her face, Beelzebub can see Jolee begins to shiver. “Are you okay, Jolee? Humans tend to catch a cold when they get wet, right?”

“Well, let’s hurry up and eat.” Jolee makes a hurry motion with her hand. She doesn’t want to make Beelzebub feel bad, but she doesn’t want to stay in the rain longer than she needs to.

“Okay, if you say so.” Beelzebub says and happily moves to fetch some spoons. “Huh? There’s only one.” he holds up the single clean spoon. Mammon was supposed to do dishes, looks like he was shirking his chores again. 

“You can eat first.” Jolee tells him, “This was supposed to be your reward after all.”

“You don’t mind? Okay!” Beelzebub says, not needing to be convinced further to dig into the jelly.  _ *munch* _ “Mmm! It’s really good!”

Jolee watches as Beelzebub quickly devours half of the jelly mold in no time. But just as suddenly he stops himself and looks at Jolee. “You should have some too.” he says seriously, passing her the spoon as if it is some sacred object. “Go on..” he encourages her as she takes the spoon. He smiles, watching her take a spoonful. “How is it? Pretty good, right?”

“For a dessert called Black Puddle, it is pretty good.” Jolee has to admit and Beelzebub laughs.    
  
“We got wet, but our cooking turned out okay.” Beelzebub beams. Jolee passes the spoon back to him after she’s enjoyed a few more bites. She watches as he quickly polishes off the rest with a satisfied smack of his lips.

“That was pretty fun. Do you want to do this again sometime?” He asks her hopefully.

“Of course! But you remember our deal right?” Jolee gently reminds him. 

Beelzebub nods but before he can respond Lucifer shows up, looking around the kitchen in shock.

  
“What’s this? What happened here?” he asks, his face twisting into a frown.

“Lucifer!” Beelzebub gasps in alarm.

“It’s already pouring outside! Don’t make it rain inside as well!” Lucifer snaps and with a simple, effortless gesture he makes it stop raining in the kitchen. 

“Sorry…” Beelzebub apologizes, looking dejected in front of Lucifer. He guiltily shuffles out of the kitchen. Not seeing how Lucifer's frown disappears and turns into a smile, as soon as he’s gone.

  
“It looks like you managed to keep him from raiding the kitchen in the past week, Jolee.” Lucifer turns to her. “Go take a warm shower before you catch a cold and then come to my study, so we can talk about what you want for a reward.”

Jolee does as Lucifer suggests. As the hot water warms her back up she’s thinking about what she should ask for. She’s thought of several things over the week, some more extravagant than others. It’s just a matter if Lucifer will truly give her anything she wants?   
  
She suppose she’ll aim high and if he refuses, she has some back up requests that he may find more reasonable. Not wanting to bother with drying her hair, she quickly braids her long damp hair and calls it good. 

“Come in.” Lucifer calls from the other side of the door when Jolee knocks on his study. Lucifer is giving her a warm smile. He’s been doing that lately and it sorta creeps her out.  _ Oh well. At least he’s being nice to you. _ She tells herself. 

  
Settling in the seat across from him, Jolee feels like she’s about to ask her boss for a raise. “Have you thought of what you’d like as your reward?” Lucifer says, breaking the silence.

_ Okay. Here it goes.. _ Jolee gives herself a little pep talk before giving Lucifer her best, most charming smile. “I would like to go on a trip to the Human World.” she tries her best to look confident, especially when Lucifer instantly frowns.

_ She wants to go to the Human World? Yes of course she must miss her own world… _ Lucifer contemplates this. He knows it’s natural, she’s a human after all. Yet the idea of her wanting to leave doesn’t settle well with him. An irrational part of him wants to say no, but he remembers Barbatos' words of warning. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Lucifer finally says and gives her a smile. Jolee notices his smile isn’t as warm as it was when she first came in. But HE SAID YES! She can barely believe it! 

Lucifer’s smile broadens and becomes genuine when he sees her beaming like that. This was the right decision. He has to keep her happy, if he wants to keep her. 

She hesitates before speaking again, should she really push it or just take her victory and be happy with it?  _ Screw it.  _ She thinks. It’s rare that Lucifer is in this good of a mood. As Mammon would say, she’s going all in. 

“And -” 

“And?” Lucifer interrupts with a raised brow. Jolee always manages to surprise him and push the limits of his generosity. He’s very curious as to what she will say now. He’ll probably humor her with what comes next as well, unless it's a too outrageous request.

“And..IF I can keep this up...I’d like to go every week.” she tells him with her poker face.

Lucifer’s brows raise even higher, the gall of this girl. That’s what he meant with too outrageous, he chuckles inwardly. “I don’t think so.” he is quick to turn her down. It doesn’t mean he can’t still humor her. He can make her a deal that might be advantageous to the future he hopes will come about for his family.

_ Damn..well it was worth a shot.  _ She tells herself. She’s still excited about the one trip she has managed to get from him. 

“But...if you can let’s say..keep this up at least...75% of the month... Perhaps we can arrange a monthly outing.” Lucifer’s offer surprises Jolee. 

_ That way she can go out with his brothers on personal moments, without the rest of them breathing down their necks. _ He thinks.  _ Strengthen their relationships _ . Although he’s not yet sure how to arrange this. He can’t make it too easy on his family or he loses his credibility. But this offer pleases Jolee, by the looks of things. She probably will come with a counter offer, he suspects. This is entertaining.

She grins back and she knows she should just thank him and flee but maybe Mammon has been rubbing off on her in a bad way. Because the next thing out of her mouth is, “50%”

Lucifer’s eyes narrow at her. Jolee is thinking she’s screwed up big time now but she keeps the confident smile plastered on her face. 

“65%” Lucifer counters to her disbelief. “And that’s final.” he raises a hand as if to ward anything more from her. Like said before, he can’t make it too easy. Especially not for Beelzebub.

Jolee jumps up in excitement and before he knows what hit him, Jolee has come around the desk and wrapped him in a hug. “Thanks Luci!” she squeals in his ear. Lucifer grimaces a bit, hearing that horrible pet name and pats her back once or twice before pulling her away. 

“Yes, yes. Go get some rest now.” he says, dismissing her. As soon as she skips out of his study and his door shuts behind her, he smiles and lets out a little laugh, shaking his head. He better makes sure none of his brothers dare start calling him that. Though he likes to hear it from her, for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed our take on Beelzebub's fridge shenanigans =) Stay tuned for more adventures with Jolee. 
> 
> Also if you haven't listened to the recent audio drama for Beel on youtube, you definitely need to!


End file.
